100 Thèmes d'Aventures
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Un personnage, un thème, un texte. Des réflexions, des moments volés, des sentiments. Humour, amitié, amour, tristesse, haine… Venez découvrir des associations surprenantes : Victoria et un ventilateur ? Mani et une trottinette ? Théo et du vinaigre ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ! (Recueil)
1. 001 - Bob - Rencontre

**\- 001 -**

**\- Bob / Rencontre -**

_**Contexte : enfance de Bob**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

J'aurais voulu être comme tous ces enfants. Comme eux, que je voyais courir, jouer et rire. Comme eux, qui vivaient insouciants, libres, heureux.

J'aurais tant voulu être comme eux.

Normal.

**Bonjour, Balthazar.**

**Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ?**

**Non… sûrement pas.**

Mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose de différent en moi.

Personne ne me parlait, personne ne me voyait. Les animaux me fuyaient, quand ils ne m'attaquaient pas. Les seuls à m'aimer étaient les chats… les créatures du Diable.

J'étais seul. Il y avait maman, mais…

Elle n'a jamais compris.

**Je suis ton père, Balthazar.**

**Oui. Tu m'as bien entendu.**

**Voyons… pourquoi fuis-tu ?**

**Il n'y a aucune honte à être mon fils.**

Cette voix, dans ma tête…

Au début, ce n'était qu'un murmure. Peu à peu, il s'est intensifié. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tu te tiens devant moi, papa, elle s'est éveillée.

Totalement.

Elle s'est réveillée et elle rugit. Elle me fait mal. Et je ne peux rien faire.

Le démon qui partage mon corps a reconnu celui qui l'a mis au monde…

**Je peux t'apprendre, si tu le désire.**

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

**Tout ce qu'il se passe est normal.**

**Découvre qui tu es et n'aie plus peur, fils.**

**Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. C'est ainsi.**

**Tu es un diable, Balthazar.**


	2. 002 - Bob - Contrôle

**\- 002 -**

**\- Bob / Contrôle -**

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Bob ? »**

Non… va-t'en.

**« Hé, l'hérésie, ça va ? »**

À ton avis, putain ?!

C'est plus fort que moi.

Je relève la tête vers toi. Brusquement.

Et je grogne. Comme un animal sauvage.

C'est plus fort que moi…

_Il_ est plus fort que moi.

**« Merde, Bob… »**

À une époque, tu n'aurais pas hésité.

Tu n'aurais pas réfléchi et tout se serait arrêté, ici et maintenant.

Mais il est trop tard…

Pour nous deux.

**« Bob, Bob, Bob… Non ! Bob, attends… regarde-moi. »**

Épée. Bouclier.

Tu as tout lâché.

Tu as tout lâché, et tu tombes à genoux devant moi, et tu agrippes mes épaules, et tu me secoues.

Ça ne sert à rien.

Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains.

Et sur le tien, il y a des larmes.

Ça ne sert à rien.

**« Balthazar, s'il te plaît… regarde-moi… reste avec moi… »**

Ça ne sert à rien.

Et tu le sais.

Une force m'empêche de te repousser.

Tu seras le premier… et sûrement pas le dernier…

Toi comme moi…

On savait que ce jour arriverait.

La seule chose qu'on n'avait pas prévue, c'était notre amour.


	3. 003 - Théo - Pluie

**\- 003 -**

**\- Théo / Pluie -**

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Théo détestait la pluie.

Ou plutôt, non, c'était au-delà de ça. Il la haïssait, de tout son être, de toute son âme, plus intensément qu'aucune autre hérésie. Il était bien désolé pour Shin, dont il s'éloignait malgré lui à cause de cela. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'avait rien fait…

C'était toujours la faute du même.

Il s'en souvenait si bien. Trop bien. Comme si c'était hier. C'était un matin pluvieux. Balthazar avait juste relevé la tête pour les regarder.

**« Bon, je m'en vais, les gars. »**

Et il s'était barré.

Enfui, sans un mot de plus, les laissant tous estomaqués, incapables de réagir. Comme s'ils avaient mal entendu. Il avait même un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, cet idiot, lorsqu'il leur avait adressé un dernier geste de la main avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Les Aventuriers s'étaient regardés, surpris. Ils s'étaient dit que c'était encore une lubie passagère et incompréhensible du pyromancien. Qu'il leur reviendrait bien assez tôt.

Mais les jours, les semaines, puis les mois s'étaient écoulés. Bob n'était jamais réapparu à leurs côtés.

Alors, Théo haïssait la pluie.

C'était un matin pluvieux qui avait emporté sans raison celui qu'il aimait.


	4. 004 - Bob - Démon

**\- 004 -**

**\- Bob / Démon -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Regarde-moi, Théo.

REGARDE-MOI !

Non. Pas avec ce regard perdu et douloureux.

Montre-moi ton vrai visage. Tes yeux d'inquisiteur.

Ta haine.

Il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes, un jour...

Le diable est en moi.

Il ne peut en aller autrement.

Regarde, Théo...

Regarde autour de toi.

Le feu. La mort. La destruction.

C'est tout ce que je suis. C'est tout ce que j'apporte.

C'est tout ce que je laisse dans mon sillage.

Comprends-le, paladin.


	5. 005 - Grunlek - Pistolet

**\- 005****-**

**\- Grunlek / Pistolet -**

* * *

.

* * *

**« Tu es sûr de toi ? Une fois mis en place, je ne pourrai plus y apporter de modification. »**

Le jeune nain opina du chef, décidé. Son ami ingénieur insista, désignant les autres modèles :

**« C'est toi qui vois. Si tu penses vraiment qu'un de ceux-là ne te sera pas plus utile… »**

**« Non. C'est celui-ci que je veux. »**

De son bras valide, Grunlek von Krayn repoussa les différentes prothèses pour ne conserver devant lui que celle qui ressemblait le plus à un membre humain. Il ne désirait pas de bras-hache, de bras-marteau, de bras-épée, ni même aucun des nombreux bras-pistolets que son ami lui avait pourtant proposé, arguant qu'avec sa précision aiguisée, il pourrait fort bien devenir tireur d'élite. Grunlek ne voulait pas devenir une machine de guerre ambulante. Il ne recherchait pas la vengeance.

Il ne souhaitait que la tolérance, et que le monde l'accepte enfin tel qu'il était.


	6. 006 - Shin - Lampadaire

**\- 006 -**

**\- Shin / Lampadaire -**

_**Ship : Shin & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

C'était une nuit fraîche et sans lune, que les Aventuriers passaient encore à la belle étoile. Mais sans lune ne voulait pas dire sans lumière : Bob avait allumé leur feu traditionnel, et par-delà les flammes, en face de Shin, l'armure de Théo qu'il n'avait pas ôtée luisait doucement, semblant pulser au rythme de son cœur. Ou bien était-ce juste l'effet du feu… Shinddha n'aurait pas su le dire.

Il n'aurait pas su dire non plus s'il avait rêvé, ou si les pulsations de la lumière de Théo s'étaient vraiment accélérées lorsque le paladin avait relevé son regard vers lui.

Tourmenté par ces pensées étranges au sujet de son ami, il s'était enfui du camp, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Sans peur, pourtant : il savait que derrière lui, une lumière mystique ne s'éteindrait pas et le guiderait sur le chemin du retour.

Shin reviendrait auprès de Théo, comme un papillon de nuit envoûté par la douce lueur d'une flamme brûlante.


	7. 007 - Victoria - Affiche

**\- 007 -**

**\- Victoria / Affiche -**

_**Contexte : inter S2 - S3**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tous les jours, depuis des années, j'emprunte cette rue de Castelblanc. Le matin, en quittant la maison, et le soir, pour y rentrer, je longe ce mur. Il a toujours été vierge. Parfois, quelques graffitis viennent le recouvrir, rapidement effacés. Ce n'est qu'un mur comme les autres. Je n'y fais pas attention.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Remarqué tout d'abord du coin de l'œil, un large bout de parchemin me fait m'arrêter. Un avis de recherche, pour quatre personnes. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait, mais d'après la somme offerte, je devine que tout le Cratère leur en veut. Je plisse les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi mes supérieurs ne m'en ont pas parlé.

Avant de reculer d'un pas, de deux, et de porter une main à mon cœur.

L'un des visages exposés sur cette affiche… je ne le reconnais que trop bien.

**« Théo… qu'as-tu encore fait ? »**


	8. 008 - Mani - Paradis

**\- 008 -**

**\- Mani / Paradis -**

_**Contexte : post-S4**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Par moments, Mani se fait distant. Il parle moins, devient silencieux, taciturne. Oh, ce n'est pas tout le temps, mais ça le prend parfois, pendant quelques minutes. Et puis, d'un seul coup, sa gaité et sa bonne humeur lui reviennent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Les autres savent bien et ne lui posent pas de question.

Quand Bob le remarque, il ne le montre pas, mais il a un pincement au cœur.

Mani marche au hasard, sans faire trop attention où il va. Il les suit sans réfléchir, la tête levée vers le ciel. Souvent, c'est au crépuscule. Et les autres restent silencieux et le respectent, quand il murmure tout seul et adresse une prière au paradis des araignées pour sa petite protégée dont Bob a écourté l'existence.


	9. 009 - Enoch - Éléphant

-** 009 -**

**\- Enoch / Éléphant -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Ahem… »**

**« Oui, bon, ça va. Ma psy fait de la merde, ces derniers temps. »**

Son demi-diable de fils croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné et Enoch fut subitement très heureux de ne pas l'avoir connu enfant. Étant jeune, il devait se révéler irrésistible avec cette expression boudeuse sur le visage, même pour lui.

Luttant contre le début de rictus amusé qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, le Diable haussa un sourcil perplexe et reporta son attention sur la création de son fils. Son habituel cheval noir aux crins de flammes froides était en train d'agiter la tête, perturbé par son museau transformé en longue trompe d'éléphant.

Le regard désappointé d'Enoch croisa celui, las, de Bob.

Et pour la première fois, les deux hommes partagèrent un même sourire.


	10. 010 - Théo - Pistache

**\- 010 -**

**\- Théo / Pistache -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Assis côte à côte sur un banc, les deux jeunes hommes étaient silencieux depuis un moment. Ils observaient passer sans un mot les habitants de Castelblanc qui rentraient chez eux. La lumière de fin du jour était belle. Rosée, violette et orangée.

Théo avait la tête baissée sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres s'agitaient sans un bruit. À côté de lui, Mani détendit son dos et s'étira. Ce faisant, il attrapa entre ses doigts une branche du pistachier qui les surplombait.

Le bruissement léger du feuillage fit rouvrir les paupières à Théo et il tourna la tête vers son camarade, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son anxiété le rendre trop désagréable.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet arbre ? »**

Mani en cueillit quelques graines, qu'il tendit à son ami avec un sourire.

**« Tiens. »**

**« Pas faim. »** marmonna Théo, l'estomac noué.

**« Allez, prends. »** insista l'elfe en les lui mettant de force dans la main. **« Les pistaches sont bourrées d'antioxydants… c'est contre le stress. »** expliqua-t-il rapidement face au regard dubitatif posé sur lui.

Théo haussa les épaules et accepta finalement. Pas que sa nomination en tant qu'inquisiteur l'inquiétait tant que ça, mais… bon.

Mani sourit.


	11. 011 - Icy - Ascenseur

**\- 011 -**

**\- Icy / Ascenseur -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Une main, puis l'autre. Un souffle d'effort et un léger mouvement de tête pour chasser les petits cheveux qui lui retombent sur les yeux. Icy poursuit son ascension avec difficulté, arrive enfin au sommet. Elle s'agrippe aux plis de toutes ses forces et se hisse sur l'épaule de Shinddha. Enfin ! Victorieuse, elle se relève, pose ses petits poings sur ses hanches…

Et la tempête redouble d'ardeur.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent, encore plus violente que les précédentes, manque de décrocher les Aventuriers du sol. Ils s'agrippent tant bien que mal.

Pas Icy.

La petite créature de glace s'envole, se retient in extremis au bout de la tunique de Shin et soupire. Pour la cinquième ou sixième fois, elle est bonne pour recommencer.

Vivement que cette tempête se termine. Elle commence à en avoir un peu marre d'être un ascenseur vivant.


	12. 012 - Eden - Camping

**\- 012 -**

**\- Eden / Camping -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Grunlek avait tout essayé : lui préparer des plats spécialement pour elle, lui donner mille attentions, lui réserver les meilleurs morceaux, la meilleure place au coin du feu. Chaque jour, il redoublait d'efforts, sincère et désolé, mais elle faisait la sourde oreille et l'ignorait. Il était attristé de cette situation. Elle comptait énormément pour lui, et son éloignement lui était douloureux. Leurs moments de complicité lui manquaient.

Finalement, il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. La mort dans l'âme, il la laissa s'éloigner de lui sans chercher à la retenir. Elle était libre. Mais au fond, ça lui faisait mal.

Eden le laissa mijoter pendant encore deux ou trois jours, puis décida enfin de lui pardonner et l'accueillit un beau matin avec un câlin de réconciliation et des jappements joyeux. Il n'empêchait qu'elle riait intérieurement. Voilà qui apprendrait aux Aventuriers à l'abandonner pendant des semaines pour aller passer leurs vacances dans un camping interdit aux animaux !


	13. 013 - Élirène - Dodo

**\- 013 -**

**\- Élirène / Dodo -**

_**Contexte : Saison 1 (version alternative :p)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Alors qu'il s'attendait à être réduit à un tas de cendres, Élirène fut surpris de voir un simple tas de plumes voler jusqu'à lui. Un poids se déposa sur sa tête. Il leva vers le ciel un regard circonspect, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir observer le gros oiseau aux courtes ailes et à l'épais bec qui venait de se loger tranquillement sur son crâne.

Au bas des murailles de la Vieille Tour, l'inquisiteur s'époumonait.

**« UN DODO, BOB ?! BORDEL T'ES SÉRIEUX !? »**

**« Euh, pardon. »**

Le paladin poussa un soupir excédé, le mage regarda ailleurs en sifflotant et Élirène sentit le dodo s'installer confortablement sur sa tête.


	14. 014 - Bob - Dragon

**\- 014 -**

**\- Bob / Dragon -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Non mais tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi ? … Oui, c'est ça, vas-y, cache-toi. T'as pas à être fier. »**

Le petit reptile enfouit son museau entre ses pattes avant. Il s'en émana un filet de fumée ainsi qu'un léger couinement, et Bob soupira en contemplant le tapis ouvragé qu'un éternument malheureux avait ravagé en quelques secondes à peine.

**« Bon sang, Enoch, mais à quel moment ça t'es venu, une idée par… non, tu touche pas à ça ! STOP ! Tu bouge plus ! »**

Le dragonneau se figea au rugissement du mage, n'osant plus faire tressaillir la moindre écaille. Balthazar se mit à genoux et nettoya les cendres, seuls vestiges du tapis, tout en surveillant avec méfiance la créature du coin de l'œil. Heureusement, celle-ci avait enfin décidé de bien vouloir se tenir tranquille. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la millième fois.

**« Un dragon, c'est pas vrai. »** murmura-t-il, radouci, avant de se tourner vers le petit tas d'écailles tout tremblant. **« Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi quand tu seras plus grand, hein ? »**

Le dragonneau releva la tête et cligna des yeux en le fixant. Bob lui rendit son regard et sourit. D'accord, ce bout de chou était beaucoup trop maladroit pour leur sécurité à tous les deux… mais il était aussi beaucoup trop adorable pour qu'il arrive à lui résister.


	15. 015 - Mani - Rose

**\- 015 -**

**\- Mani / Rose -**

_**Ship : Shin & Mani**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il avait plusieurs facettes. Le côté froid, violent et déterminé quand il était au combat. L'aspect naïf et innocent, presque enfantin, les rares fois où il se mêlait à la société.

Et puis surtout, plus que tout, la facette de sa personnalité qui envoûtait Shinddha, c'était lorsqu'il devenait sérieux et sûr de lui, qu'il s'agenouillait en pleine nature parmi les tiges, les pétales, les feuilles et les herbes, et qu'il expliquait leurs vertus sans hésitation.

En voyant pousser certaines plantes autour d'eux, Mani en avait déduit que des roses se trouvaient dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Shin avait été impressionné quand l'elfe avait marché directement dans la bonne direction et avait sans peine mis la main sur les fleurs aux couleurs délicates, sauvages et odorantes, magnifiques.

Soigneusement, Mani avait étudié chaque tige. Il avait cueilli l'une des fleurs avec beaucoup de délicatesse, s'était redressé, et l'avait tendue au demi-élémentaire.

Shinddha avait saisi la rose entre ses doigts, et souri sous son éternel cache-nez.

Pour celle-là, il n'avait pas besoin des explications de Mani à son sujet.


	16. 016 - Enoch - Ciel

**\- 016 -**

**\- Enoch / Ciel -**

_**Contexte : enfance de Bob**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Un jour. Deux jours.

Sous l'apparence d'un homme normal aux longs cheveux bruns, toute appartenance à la race démoniaque maintenue invisible, Enoch attend. Il ne dort pas, il ne dort jamais. Il a tout son temps devant lui. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, il observe le ciel.

Trois jours. Quatre jours. Cinq jours.

Le ciel est passionnant, remarque Enoch. Il change sans cesse. Même lorsqu'il est d'un bleu limpide, ses teintes ne sont jamais les mêmes. Et les nuages disent bien des choses, pour qui sait y regarder. Il devrait s'y intéresser un peu plus. Ça pourrait lui être utile.

Six jours. Sept jours.

Au bout d'une semaine de patience, enfin, une ombre le recouvre et la tête brune d'un petit Bob curieux et boudeur le masque du soleil éclatant.

**« Coucou papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Rien. »** sourit Enoch en se redressant dans l'herbe verte. **« J'avais juste envie de te voir, fils. »**


	17. 017 - Démon - Cacahuète

**\- 017 -**

**\- Démon / Cacahuète -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bob observa l'arachide et le retourna entre ses doigts.

**« Bon. Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais de ça, moi, maintenant ? »**

_**« Bah tu la bouffes et tu t'étouffes avec. »**_

**« Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. »**

_**« Merde, j'y avais pas pensé. Alors plante-la et fais-la pousser, j'sais pas, moi ! »**_

Le mage leva la cacahuète à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner de plus près, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

**« Je vais pas la manger… j'aime pas ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, ç'aurait été malpoli… Hm, que faire ? »**

_**« Oh, mais enfonce-toi-la dans le cul et fais pas chier ! »**_

Ignorant les commentaires de son démon intérieur, Bob referma son poing sur la cacahuète.

**« Je sais ! Je vais la filer à Théo. Il aime ça, lui. »**

_**« Quoi, se faire ouvrir le cul à coup de… ? »**_

**« Ta gueule. »**


	18. 018 - Bob - Trousse

**\- 018 -**

**\- Bob / Trousse -**

_**Contexte : UA monde réel - Aventuriers enfants à l'école**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Mais ! Arrêtez ! »**

Les garçons rigolèrent et continuèrent de s'envoyer l'objet en bousculant le petit Bob. Dépité et impuissant, l'enfant sautait et agitait les bras pour tenter de récupérer son bien, en vain. L'un des élèves le poussa en ricanant et Bob tomba, s'écorchant sur le bitume de la cour. Les larmes qu'il tentait de ravaler depuis plusieurs minutes jaillirent et il se releva en tremblant sous le coup du choc et de la douleur.

**« Arrêtez ! Rendez-la-moi… »**

Les autres enfants se moquèrent de lui. Pas longtemps, cependant, car une tornade enragée surgit en les frappant à coups de cartable et l'intenable Théo de Silverberg, du haut de ses huit ans, prit la défense de son meilleur ami en criant.

**« Ça suffit, vous lui rendez sa trousse maintenant bande de crétins ! »**

Les garnements s'enfuirent, abandonnant par terre la trousse de Bob. Théo la ramassa et la lui tendit. Il la récupéra et les deux garçons se sourirent.


	19. 019 - Grunlek - Catharsis

**\- 019 -**

**\- Grunlek / Catharsis -**

_**Contexte : post-S1**_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_Définition (je vous avoue que j'en ai eu besoin pour écrire ce thème XD) :_

_1 - Catharsis signifie (selon Aristote), la purification de l'âme délivrée de ses passions chez le spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique._

_2 - Méthode thérapeutique qui a recours à l'extériorisation de crises émotionnelles vécues par le patient pour y trouver la solution._

_(Je suis pas sûre d'avoir respecté le thème à 100%, mais ç'a été une vraie galère à écrire ! ^^')_

* * *

**.**

* * *

La disparition de Théo avait créé un grand vide en eux. Chacun avait eu l'impression d'avoir une part de lui-même arrachée, extirpée de son être, et chacun y avait réagi différemment.

Pour Grunlek, devenu comme ses amis distant et silencieux, même avec Eden qu'il ne caressait plus que distraitement, cet événement avait eu l'effet d'une catharsis. L'absence incomprise et inexpliquée du paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière l'avait amené à entamer une longue réflexion, un peu égoïstement, sur lui-même et sur sa propre existence. Pendant leurs interminables mois de tristesse et d'errance à travers le Cratère, à la recherche de Bragg, il avait eu le temps de débattre et de faire le point. Désormais, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Comme Théo, à la mémoire de son ami disparu, il voulait se battre pour protéger l'humanité. Pour la justice, l'égalité et la tolérance. Et le fait d'avoir ainsi trouvé un nouveau but pour guider ses pas lui donnait un vague sentiment d'accomplissement.

C'était toujours ça de gagné contre le poids de la tristesse et des remords qui ne cesseraient jamais d'écraser son cœur.


	20. 020 - Shin - Yaoi

**\- 020 -**

**\- Shin / Yaoi -**

_**Contexte : UA monde réel - Aventuriers adolescents**_

_**Note : J'ai vraiment besoin d'avertir qu'il est question de YAOI ?**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

L'autre jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois chez Shin et étaient partis traîner sur l'ordinateur. Ils n'avaient rien de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire, tels les adolescents flemmards et désabusés qu'ils étaient. Par le plus grand des hasards, ils s'étaient retrouvés à lire des fanfictions de leur série préférée… et avaient ainsi, au détour d'une histoire, découvert ensemble le mot « yaoi » et sa signification.

Bob avait enchaîné blagues et remarques amusées. Théo s'était légèrement mordu la lèvre inférieure sans rien dire et avait lu en silence. Et Shin, perturbé, avait fixé à la dérobée ses deux amis.

Balthazar, d'un an son aîné, avec son arrogance, son assurance, ses longs cheveux bruns et sa spontanéité. Et à côté de lui, Théo, presque son frère, aussi borné que déterminé, avec son éternelle bande de tissu jaune sur le front et ses mèches noires dans lesquelles, depuis quelques temps, il n'osait plus passer la main comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants.

Oh, Shin savait très bien ce qu'était le yaoi. Son cœur hésitant et tiraillé d'adolescent le subissait chaque jour.


	21. 021 - Shin - Brouette

**\- 021 -**

**\- Shin / Brouette -**

_**Contexte : Aventuriers enfants**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Yaaah ! À l'assaut ! »**

**« Ça marche, capitaine Shin ! »**

Théo attrapa la brouette et la poussa de toutes ses forces. À l'intérieur, solidement campé sur ses jambes, mais quand même agrippé d'une main au rebord pour ne pas tomber, Shinddha brandissait une épée en bois. Il redressa le chapeau de pirate en papier journal qui ornait sa tête.

**« Attention à vous, les corsaires ! »**

**« Venez nous chercher, bande de méchants ! »** cria Bob en retour, protégé avec Mani et Grunlek derrière son fort en cartons.

**« Comptez sur nous ! T'es prêt, Théo ? »** demanda Shin en se retournant vers son ami.

**« BROUETTE ÉJECTABLE ! »** exulta le petit garçon en appuyant sur les poignées de la brouette aussi fort qu'il le put.

L'apprenti pirate vêtu de bleu fut propulsé dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans la pile de cartons, faisant exploser le fortin des pseudo-corsaires, avant de se jeter sur l'un d'eux en riant.

**« À L'ABORDAGE ! »**


	22. 022 - Enoch - Flûte

**\- 022 -**

**\- Enoch / Flûte -**

_**Ship : Enoch / Mani**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Balthazar ne s'en doutait pas, mais Enoch aimait bien garder un œil sur lui. Il était son fils, après tout. Il suivait donc de loin les péripéties de sa progéniture et de ses amis Aventuriers… et parfois même d'un peu plus près, quand l'envie lui en prenait. Comme ce soir.

Tranquillement installé dans un coin de la taverne, les pieds sur sa table et une chope de bière en main, sous l'apparence d'un humain classique aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, le diable observa d'un œil amusé son fils enchaîner conquête sur conquête. Le nain et l'élémentaire se tenaient tranquilles, le paladin n'était pas en vue, et un nouveau venu s'amusait de son côté de la table avec une flûte dont il ne jouait pas trop mal.

Enoch étudia avec curiosité cet elfe qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, tout en sirotant sa boisson et en appréciant les mélodies qu'il produisait. Bientôt, il nota que l'autre l'avait également remarqué. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser pendant un long moment avant que l'elfe ne baisse les yeux. Enoch aurait même juré qu'il avait légèrement rougi.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu et cet elfe lui plaisait bien. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante…


	23. 023 - Théo - Galaxie

**\- 023 -**

**\- Théo / Galaxie -**

_**Contexte : Fin saison 4**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Théo ne pense pas à sa place de paladin, à son statut d'inquisiteur, à son rôle dans l'Église de la Lumière, à toutes ces choses qui pourraient être remises en cause. Il monte ces marches une à une, soutenant d'un côté Bob, de l'autre Mani.

Balthazar a dit ces mots, un jour : « L'unité sera toujours plus forte que le destin. » Théo comprend maintenant à quel point ces paroles sont justes. À présent que l'harmonie est rétablie au sein de leur groupe, c'est ensemble qu'ils gravissent ces escaliers qui les mènent vers leur destin.

En foulant ce sol sacré et interdit entre tous, Théo essaye de ne pas penser à Victoria, qui est restée derrière eux, là-bas, devant les portes de la cathédrale.

Entouré de cette brume mystique et impénétrable, Théo repousse le souvenir de Viktor, de son père, de tous ceux qui sont morts pour eux. Pour lui.

Cet escalier interminable est un purgatoire. Ils n'ont plus aucun repère temporel ou spatial. Ils continuent malgré tout, marche après marche. Peu importe que celles-ci les mènent au paradis ou en enfer, au ciel ou dans une autre galaxie, dans le monde des morts et des esprits, peut-être au cœur de l'Éther même. Ils savent que lorsqu'ils en verront le terme, alors l'heure du dénouement sera proche.

Et chacun attend ce moment avec fébrilité. En craignant ce qu'il s'y produira, en redoutant ce qui en découlera. Théo comme les autres.

Aucun ne se fait d'illusion.

Ils ne sortiront pas tous indemne de cette dernière bataille.


	24. 024 - Victoria - Forêt

**\- 024 -**

**\- Victoria / Forêt -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Ç'avait toujours été Théo le fonceur, celui qui ne réfléchissait pas, la tête brûlée de la famille. C'était lui qui fuguait, ne respectait pas les ordres et se couchait trop tard le soir. C'était lui qui désespérait Viktor, en lui faisant se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien réussir à tirer de lui.

Elle, Victoria, avait toujours été la petite fille modèle qui faisait tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle et obéissait bien sagement. Elle suivait ses entraînements, apprenait ses leçons, restait sagement à la maison et ne s'attirait jamais d'ennuis, contrairement au turbulent Théo qui avait reçu plus d'une remontrance.

Alors oui, grâce à son travail, ses efforts et son parcours exemplaire, Victoria était devenue un paladin d'exception, respectée de tous.

Mais à leur toute première véritable mission en forêt, au fond d'elle-même, elle crevait de trouille.


	25. 025 - Sanguinus - Ennui

**\- 025 -**

**\- Sanguinus / Ennui -**

_**Contexte : Saison 3**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sanguinus était un peu dépité. Il s'attendait à ce que cette quête soit plus intéressante que ça.

Non que leur voyage n'était pas trépident, bien au contraire : cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu du pays ainsi, et les Aventuriers semblaient avoir un don inné pour se retrouvé dans des situations… plus que délicates.

Mais malgré cela, Sanguinus s'ennuyait.

Les combats se déroulaient toujours loin de lui, et les quatre hommes ne le laissaient pas y accéder pour qu'il ne se fasse pas blesser ou tuer. Mais et sa magie du sang, alors ? Ils avaient pourtant été bien contents quand il avait protégé Théo, lors de la bataille du pont, non ?

Enfin, voilà : Sanguinus était tenu à distance des combats et s'ennuyait ferme, tandis que le sang coulait librement, absorbé par le sol sans qu'il ne puisse le manipuler.

… En plus, il avait faim.


	26. 026 - Arcana - Catapulte

**\- 026 -**

**\- Arcana / Catapulte -**

_**Contexte : Fin saison 2**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Autour d'elle, les érudits ne disaient pas un mot. Mais elle percevait leurs regards, les discrets signes qu'ils échangeaient. Elle les soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose, plus pour fuir qu'attaquer : l'heure n'était pas aux stratégies de guerre, mais de repli. Les Églises ne songeaient décidément qu'à sauver leur peau.

Elle serait sûrement la seule à se lever et à prendre les armes si une occasion se présentait. Peu importe.

Serrant sa lance entre ses mains, surveillant à la fois les érudits et Théo de Silverberg contrôlé par la Mort, elle réfléchissait à une solution. Mais malheureusement, rien ne lui venait. Allait-elle réellement devoir s'en remettre aux Aventuriers et improviser en fonction d'eux ? Elle pressentait que oui, et craignait le pire.

Son esprit se mit à dériver en tentant d'imaginer la stratégie qu'ils pourraient bien adopter. Quand elle se mit à avoir des visions de catapultes, d'explosions multicolores et de nain chevauchant une licorne ailée, Arcana se décida à arrêter là l'expérience et secoua la tête. Non… ça n'irait jamais jusqu'à ce point.

… N'est-ce pas ?


	27. 027 - Viktor - Tâche

**\- 027 -**

**\- Viktor / Tâche -**

_**Contexte : Enfance de Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Au diable son éducation : Viktor jura tout bas entre ses dents en apercevant la tâche sur son armure. Il fronça les sourcils, la gratta du bout de l'ongle. Une fine poudre orangée resta sur son doigt sans que la marque ne disparaisse de l'acier de son épaulière, et il écarquilla les yeux sans y croire.

De la rouille ?! Son armure avait-elle été en contact avec de l'eau qu'il n'aurait pas séchée ? Mais où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Et sa leçon avec le jeune Théo qui était sur le point de commencer…

Soumis aux cruels aléas de l'improvisation, Viktor enfila son armure avant de parcourir la pièce du regard et d'attraper une longue écharpe de soie aux couleurs de la Lumière sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il n'avait rien de mieux sous la main.

Le petit garçon haussa les sourcils en voyant son précepteur arriver, drapé dans son écharpe du menton jusqu'aux épaules.

**« Bah ? T'es malade, Viktor ? »**

**« Ahem, oui. Ça ne fait rien, débutons. »**

Il toussota pour se donner une contenance. Théo ricana discrètement, mais pour une fois, il n'eut pas le cœur de le reprendre. La tâche était dissimulée et son honneur était sauf.

Pour l'heure, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	28. 028 - Brasier - Télescope

**\- 028 -**

**\- Brasier / Télescope -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il était en train de brouter tranquillement l'herbe enflammée qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans son pré aux cieux noirs, quand il ressentit l'appel. L'étalon releva la tête, souffla avec résignation et s'effaça.

Il réapparut dans une plaine dégagée, en pleine nuit, et s'approcha de son invocateur, intrigué. Que lui voulait-il ? L'homme était penché sur un long objet métallique et ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention… Il hésita, attendit un peu, puis finit par le pousser du museau pour lui indiquer sa présence, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué.

Bob se recula légèrement pour lui adresser un regard en coin surpris.

**« Oh ? Tiens, t'es là, toi ? »**

Brasier cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Sérieusement ? Il l'avait pourtant bien appelé, quand même ?

Mais non, le mage ne paraissait pas avoir besoin de lui. Comme pour s'en excuser, il s'écarta de l'objet pointé vers le ciel et fit signe à son cheval de s'approcher.

**« Tu veux voir ? C'est trop beau. »**

Brasier s'avança et baissa la tête pour renifler l'objectif du télescope. Il l'étudia sous toutes les coutures mais ne vit rien. Il en arriva à la conclusion que c'était un simple bout de métal comme les autres et s'en désintéressa, sans comprendre pourquoi Balthazar riait sans raison.

Il se demandait bien à quoi cet objet servait aux humains, quand même.


	29. 029 - Victoria - Chaton

**\- 029 -**

**\- Victoria / Chaton -**

_**Contexte : Enfance de Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

******« S'il te plaît ? »**

Victoria n'aurait jamais juré qu'il puisse être aussi irrésistible. Ses grands yeux emplis d'étoiles la fixaient avec supplication. Elle soupira, croisa les bras.

**« Vois ça avec papa. »**

**« Ouiii ! Merci Vic ! »**

**« Hé ! Ça veut pas dire oui ! »**

Mais Théo ne l'écoutait plus : il était déjà parti en courant vers la maison, la petite créature tremblante nichée dans ses bras. Victoria l'observa s'éloigner pendant un instant, puis revint à son entraînement en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Si tu commençais par arrêter de crier, il serait peut-être un peu moins traumatisé, le pauvre… »**

Un léger sourire ornait quand même le coin de ses lèvres. Et comme Théo pouvait être diablement attendrissant quand il le voulait, avec sa tête d'ange innocent, leur père se laissa amadouer, et c'est ainsi qu'un petit chaton fit son entrée dans la famille Silverberg.


	30. 030 - Théo - Paravent

**\- 030 -**

**\- Théo / Paravent -**

_**Contexte : peu après la rencontre des Aventuriers**_

_**Ship : Théo & Bob**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Ben non. J'suis désolé, mais non. Moi, ça me… 'fin non, quoi. »**

**« Rah, t'es lourd. »** soupira Bob pendant que leurs compagnons se changeaient tranquillement.

**« Désolé d'être normal et d'avoir un minimum de pudeur. »** s'énerva Théo dans un marmonnement.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une plaine, donc impossible pour lui d'aller se planquer derrière un rocher ou un arbre. Pourtant, ils avaient besoin d'enfiler ces tenues pour s'infiltrer dans ce campement, et ils avaient besoin d'être tous les cinq pour mener cette mission à bien.

Bob leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un mouvement souple, retira sa robe de mage. Le paladin avala de travers en se retrouvant malgré lui face au torse parfait et dénudé de son camarade. Il recula prudemment d'un pas quand l'autre voulut s'approcher de lui.

**« Hé, ho, stop, tu comptes faire quoi là, exactement ?! »**

**« Te servir de paravent, on va pas te laisser derrière juste parce que t'as pas voulu enfiler ces fringues ! Allez, bouge-toi. »**

Bob saisit les bords de sa robe et l'étendit devant Théo. Celui-ci grommela sourdement, mais daigna enfin se changer. Quant à Balthazar, il sourit… tout en se retenant pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil curieux et intéressé par-dessus le bout de tissu.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, pourtant.


	31. 031 - Mani - Dab

**\- 031 -**

**\- Mani / Dab -**

_**Ship : Mani & Shin**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Mani était intrigué. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus en ville, il s'était un peu baladé de son côté, au hasard des rues, et avait pu observer de loin plusieurs groupes de personnes. Il les avait vu faire un geste bizarre auquel il ne comprenait pas tout. Du coup, une fois qu'ils étaient repartis sur les routes, l'elfe s'était tourné vers sa source d'informations et d'explications préférée : Shinddha.

**« Dis, Shin, j'ai une question ? »**

L'archer avala le morceau de pomme qu'il était en train de mâcher.

**« Oui ? »**

**« J'ai vu des gens faire ça quand ils se parlaient. »**

Mani fit le geste.

**« Ça veut dire quoi ? »**

**« Euh… »**

Shin était perplexe.

**« Attends, refais ? »**

Mani recommença et la compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du demi-élémentaire.

**« Ah, ça ! Euh, ton visage doit plutôt être au creux de ton coude, là. Ça s'appelle un dab, en gros tu le fais quand t'as réussi un truc et que t'es fier de toi. »**

**« Ah, juste ça ? »** s'étonna l'elfe.

**« Ouais. »**

Mani acquiesça, hésita, et daba encore une fois, une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

**« Comme ça ? »**

**« Pas mal. »** sourit Shinddha en s'approchant. **« Juste… »**

Il déposa ses mains sur le bras de l'elfe, exactement ce que celui-ci espérait, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler son sourire à l'archer.

**« Là. Parfait. »**


	32. 032 - Mani - Canard

**\- 032 -**

**\- Mani / Canard -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Depuis une quinzaine de jours, Mani était suivi sans arrêt par un canard bruyant. Face aux grognements excédés de Théo, il s'était défendu de son mieux, clamant haut et fort son innocence.

**« Maaaiiis, c'est pas de ma faute ! Y'avait des craquements, et ça m'intriguait, et j'ai été voir, et il sortait de sa coquille, et il était tout seul, et… et… il était trop mignon ! »**

**« Ouais, mais il te prend pour sa mère, maintenant ! »**

**« C'est pas de ma faute… »**

Le problème était que ce fichu canard était toujours collé aux basques de Mani et ne se taisait jamais. De jour comme de nuit. Mani et Grunlek n'en étaient pas dérangés le moins du monde, ayant le sommeil très lourd (d'autant plus que l'elfe se servait de son nouvel animal de compagnie comme d'une peluche pour dormir), mais Shin, Théo et Bob étaient arrivés à bout.

Un soir, Mani se rendit compte que tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il fouilla partout, et arrivé au repas, s'inquiéta :

**« Dites, vous sauriez pas où est passé Coin-Coin ? »**

**« C'est l'adolescence, il a quitté le nid. »** ricana Théo, étonnamment de bonne humeur.

**« Oh. »** lâcha seulement l'elfe, un peu déçu.

Il baissa la tête, se força à manger un peu pour se changer les idées, et s'extasia sur la cuisine de Grunlek.

**« Wahou, c'est super bon ! C'est quoi ? »**

Le nain toussa.

**« Ahem… Une sorte de poulet sauvage que T… qu'Eden m'a ramené… »**

**« Ah, cool ! »**


	33. 033 - Icy - Viande

**\- 033 -**

**\- Icy / Viande -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà non pas plusieurs heures, mais bel et bien plusieurs jours qu'Icy était avec eux et n'avait pas été désinvoquée. Du coup, même si elle était faite de psy et qu'elle s'en nourrissait, il commençait à lui arriver des choses bizarres. Par exemple, des bruits étranges venaient de son corps. Et puis, elle se mit à avoir mal.

Un soir, se sentant en trop mauvais état, elle grimpa maladroitement sur l'épaule de Shin, alla jusqu'au rebord de sa capuche et tira faiblement sur les mèches de cheveux qui en dépassaient. Son invocateur tourna la tête vers elle.

**« Oui ? »**

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait mal au ventre.

**« Tu es blessée ? »** s'inquiéta Shin.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de hausser les épaules et de lui indiquer par mimiques qu'elle ignorait la cause de sa douleur. Un peu paniqué, le demi-élémentaire commença par penser qu'elle avait ses règles, tout en se demandant bien comment c'était possible. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était avec lui depuis plusieurs jours et comprit.

**« Oh. Est-ce que tu as… faim ? »**

Icy écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit un peu. La faim, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, après tout… Était-ce de cela dont elle souffrait ?

Elle finit par hocher la tête avec timidité, sans avoir l'air d'être trop sûre d'elle. Shin sourit, attendri, récupéra un minuscule bout de viande dans son bol et le lui offrit. Elle goûta, apprécia… et finit la soirée en allant se servir directement dans le bol que Grunlek, informé par Shinddha de son état de faiblesse préoccupant, avait eu la gentillesse de préparer à son attention.


	34. 034 - Grunlek - Cimetière

**\- 034 -**

**\- Grunlek / Cimetière -**

_**Contexte : post S4**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

La Nécropole.

C'était là que se trouvaient les restes des nains tombés au combat. C'était là, au bord de ce précipice insondable du cœur de la Montagne, que se tenait Grunlek von Krayn. Il était impressionnant, dans ses habits nobles, avec sa cape de fourrure qui couvrait ses épaules et la couronne de la royauté qui pesait sur sa tête et rendait son visage grave.

Il était impressionnant, et dans le même temps, face au vide étourdissant, il se sentait vaciller et avait l'impression de n'être plus rien. Redevenir un enfant insignifiant.

Il sentit les larmes monter et lutta courageusement. Ce seraient elles ses pires ennemies, aujourd'hui, en ce jour de deuil.

Mama Casse-Roc allait lui manquer. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son peuple. Il devait se montrer fort. Pour eux. Et pour elle, pour qu'elle soit toujours fière de lui, depuis là où elle se trouvait désormais.

Grunlek se retourna et attrapa le flambeau qu'on lui tendait. Il fut le premier à incendier le bûcher funéraire de sa chère nourrice. Les archers aux flèches de feu suivirent. Les nains des premiers rangs jetèrent leurs torches à leur tour. La foule entière entama des chants funèbres.

Grunlek avait la gorge trop serrée. Il ne pouvait pas.

La Nécropole était leur cimetière, la dernière demeure des guerriers nains les plus vaillants et les plus courageux.

Personne ne méritait plus de reposer en ce lieu que Mama Casse-Roc.


	35. 035 - Lumière - Chaussures

**\- 035 -**

**\- Lumière / Chaussures -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Plus que le poids rassurant et familier de son cavalier sur son dos, Lumière avait besoin de sentir ses jambes enserrer ses côtes et ses pieds appuyés dans les étriers de la selle. Les lourdes semelles de fer, les talons froids et robustes pressés contre ses flancs, étaient devenus aussi naturels pour elle qu'un mors en bouche, qu'une selle sur le dos, ou que cette sangle glissée derrière ses jambes avant. Elle y avait été habituée étant pouliche, et depuis déjà quelques années, c'était à Théo qu'elle s'était également habituée.

Et Théo la montait toujours en armure.

Lumière s'ébroua en entendant la voix un peu pâteuse de son cavalier la saluer de bon matin en entrant dans l'écurie. Il sentait encore vaguement l'alcool, mais c'était courant.

Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'étaient les pieds nus et frais qui entrèrent en contact avec ses flancs quand Théo grimpa sur son dos. La jument releva la tête de sa mangeoire, intriguée. Elle ne bougea pas à son ordre et pointa ses oreilles en arrière, comme pour demander des explications. La voix morose et désabusée du jeune homme lui répondit :

**« Oui, bon, ça va, hein, on m'a chouré mes chaussures, c'est bon. Je sais. Avance. »**


	36. 036 - Enoch - Papillon

**\- 036 -**

**\- Enoch / Papillon -**

_**Contexte : enfance de Bob**_

_**Note : suite de 016 - Enoch - Ciel**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Pff. Comme si t'étais vraiment là juste pour me voir… »**

**« C'est pourtant vrai. Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Bob marmonne une réponse incompréhensible en croisant les bras et s'applique à ne plus accorder la moindre attention à son paternel. Il lui tourne le dos.

Son regard balaye l'horizon et est attiré par des mouvements multicolores un peu plus loin. Il regarde longtemps les papillons voleter joyeusement, si absorbé par leur danse qu'il en oublie la présence d'Enoch, et sursaute quand celui-ci tend le bras à côté de lui. Il lui adresse un regard noir et s'écarte de deux pas. Le diable se contente de lui sourire gentiment alors que les insectes viennent se poser au creux de sa main.

Même s'il s'est juré d'ignorer son père aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'il s'en aille et le laisse tranquille, le petit garçon ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de se rapprocher un peu, fasciné par la proximité des deux papillons.

**« Tiens ? Tu aimes les belles choses, Balthazar ? »**

Son fils grogne, mais se penche un peu plus en avant.

**« Alors regarde. »**

Enoch referme son poing sur les insectes, arrachant à Bob un cri de protestation. Mais quand il rouvre sa main, c'est pour laisser s'envoler une nuée de papillons de feu. Et même s'il n'approuve pas le sort funeste que son père a réservé aux deux pauvres animaux, l'enfant reconnaît qu'il n'a encore jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.


	37. 037 - Mani - Trottinette

**\- 037 -**

**\- Mani / Trottinette -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Les Aventuriers avaient encore réussi à paumer Mani. Après un long moment de recherches, ils avaient fini par le retrouver… en train de déambuler dans la décharge de la ville. Théo avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**« Le pire, c'est que ça me surprend même plus. »**

L'elfe était accroupi auprès d'un tas de roues, de pneus et de ferraille en tout genre. Il avait tiré à lui deux bouts de fer sur roulettes et s'était retourné en entendant marcher derrière lui. Son visage, couvert de traces de suie par endroits, s'était éclairé d'un large sourire en reconnaissant ses amis.

**« Hé ! Je viens de trouver ça, ç'a l'air marrant ! »**

Il s'était approché du groupe en traînant l'objet derrière lui.

**« Par contre je sais pas si c'est très stable… »**

**« C'est une trottinette, Mani. »** l'informa Shin avec un sourire.

**« Ah ? Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? »**

L'archer avait hésité et adressé un coup d'œil interrogateur à ses compagnons, qui lui avaient répondu d'un signe. Ils avaient déjà perdu pas mal de temps, alors un peu plus, un peu moins, ça ne changerait plus grand-chose… Shin avait hoché la tête, expliqué à Mani, et un peu plus tard, ils avaient enfin quitté la décharge, accompagnés d'un elfe en trottinette qui riait aux éclats.

Dissimulé derrière son cache-nez, Shinddha n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi en le voyant si heureux.


	38. 038 - Enoch - Douche

**\- 038 -**

**\- Enoch / Douche -**

_**Contexte : pré-Aventures**_

_**Rating : Tss, j'vais pas mettre du M pour ça… Si ?**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Balthazar avait détesté ces quelques mois durant lesquels il avait été obligé de se cacher dans le plan démoniaque, après s'être fait renvoyer de la Tour des Mages.

Il avait surtout détesté le fait de devoir cohabiter avec son père durant ce laps de temps.

Enoch était absolument ravi que son fils vienne habiter avec lui, même si leurs discussions quotidiennes se muaient bien souvent en disputes. L'ennui était aussi qu'Enoch n'avait absolument aucune gêne et aucune pudeur. Bon, ça ne dérangeait pas foncièrement Bob en soi, étant donné qu'il était un peu pareil sur les bords (notamment lorsqu'il avait trop bu), mais il avait tout de même avalé sa salive de travers la première fois qu'il était tombé sur son père nu comme un ver à la sortie de la douche.

**« Papa ! »** avait-il protesté en passant une main devant ses yeux par réflexe.

Sa peau mate encore humide émettait des volutes de vapeur chaude. Enoch secoua la tête, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau brûlante autour de lui, et rit moqueusement.

**« Vraiment, il suffit de ça pour te choquer, fils ? »**

Pour s'amuser, il tenta d'envoyer par télépathie des visions de certaines de ses aventures coquines dans l'esprit de Balthazar, mais se fit repousser sans aucune forme de politesse.

**« Tu rêves ! Le jour où tu me montreras tes dossiers porno, on sera en train de se battre pour la domination du Cratère ! »**

Enoch ne répondit rien. Mais il garda l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.


	39. 039 - Grunlek - Croissant

**\- 039 -**

**\- Grunlek / Croissant -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Grunlek était le cuisinier attitré du groupe. En général, personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. D'une part, parce que les plats qu'il leur concoctait n'étaient pas si mauvais, même s'il mettait parfois des choses bizarres dedans, et d'autre part, parce qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas râler sur celui qui avait l'amabilité de les nourrir quotidiennement. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils survivaient.

Un beau jour, le nain eut envie de changer ses habitudes. Après quelques essais peu concluants, il passa toute une fin d'après-midi à préparer puis faire cuire sa nouvelle recette. Le soir venu, il la présenta à ses amis en guise de dessert.

**« Tenez ! Goûtez-moi ça et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! »**

Les autres Aventuriers prirent chacun une espèce de petit pain feuilleté, mou et doré, en demi-cercle, et croquèrent dedans avec étonnement. La chose, moelleuse et encore tiède, était loin d'être mauvaise.

**« Super bon ! »** jugea finalement Bob.

Les autres approuvèrent par des hochements de tête enthousiastes, et Mani alla jusqu'à en reprendre un.

**« Et tu appelles ça comment ? »** questionna Shin.

Grunlek haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et la lune qui y brillait.

**« Bonne question. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Hm… un croissant ? »**


	40. 040 - Shin - Verre

**\- 040 -**

**\- Shin / Verre -**

_**Contexte : pré-Aventures**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il était coincé, complètement coincé. Il avait voulu se dissimuler dans cette bâtisse, mais les gardes qui le pourchassaient l'avaient vu et étaient sur ses traces. Ils seraient là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Shinddha Kory observa précipitamment autour de lui, se jeta sur l'armoire la plus proche et la poussa de l'épaule jusque devant la porte. Faible protection qui ne serait qu'éphémère : les paladins de l'Eau étaient des hommes puissants et vigoureux qui auraient tôt fait d'en venir à bout. Il soupira et essuya son front trempé de sueur. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

Pas d'étage, des couloirs encombrés, des portes verrouillées. Toutes ? Non… Là-bas, un espoir, peut-être. Sa seule échappatoire.

À l'entrée, les gardes tambourinaient avec violence.

La lumière du dehors. Une fenêtre ! Shin n'en revenait pas. C'était son jour de chance. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, prit son élan et sauta, utilisant sa poussée élémentaire pour avoir plus de force.

Le fracas du verre brisé l'empêcha d'entendre les craquements lugubres d'une porte défoncée et d'une armoire détruite à grands coups de hache.

L'archer plana sur plusieurs mètres avant de retrouver brutalement le sol, roulant dans la terre et la poussière, les éclats de verre meurtrissant ses bras. Mais peu lui importait. Il se redressa rapidement, se frotta d'une main pour éliminer les derniers résidus cristallins, et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Son territoire.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur son visage bleuté.

Il était sauvé.


	41. 041 - Bragg - Éboulement

**\- 041 -**

**\- Bragg / Éboulement -**

_**Contexte : saison 1**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

L'archer demi-élémentaire était pessimiste sur ce qu'il percevait aux alentours, et ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à confirmer qu'eux aussi ressentaient quelque chose d'étrange. Même Bragg, pourtant habitué aux ombres et aux ténèbres, se méfiait de l'atmosphère alourdie par le danger tout proche.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si tout explosait.

Des sifflements, des craquements, des stridulations. Un grouillement incontrôlable, des bruits de pattes dans les fourrés, sur les troncs, entre les herbes et les feuilles. Les araignées étaient partout, elles surgissaient du sol, des arbres, des frondaisons, pour leur tomber dessus sans leur laisser aucune chance. C'était un véritable éboulement d'arachnides.

Les Aventuriers et Bragg écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris, pris au piège. Shinddha fut le premier à réagir en tendant le bras vers leur seul espoir, une vieille tourelle abandonnée qui se dressait un peu plus loin.

**« ON COURT ! »**


	42. 042 - Victoria - Anniversaire

**\- 042 -**

**\- Victoria / Anniversaire -**

_**Contexte : pré-Aventures**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Ça faisait un an.

Un an qu'elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans sa formation de paladin. Qu'elle travaillait aussi dur qu'elle le pouvait, qu'elle essayait de tout apprendre, tout mémoriser, tout maîtriser. Qu'elle essayait d'oublier… sans y parvenir. Car ces choses-là ne s'oubliaient pas.

Un an que Viktor était devenu leur père de substitution, qu'il habitait avec eux, qu'il apportait un peu de vie et de présence dans cette maison devenue trop vide, trop froide. Cette maison emplie d'absence.

Un an que Théo avait cessé d'être le petit garçon joyeux et turbulent qu'il était autrefois. Qu'il était devenu muet et distant, uniquement concentré sur son nouvel objectif, celui de devenir un paladin de la Lumière. Comme _lui_. Même s'il devait aussi être inquisiteur pour cela.

Ça faisait un an que leur père était mort.


	43. 043 - Victoria - Ventilateur

**\- 043 -**

**\- Victoria / Ventilateur -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

La mission comportait trois paladins et deux mages de l'Air. Dans la plaine qu'ils traversaient, l'atmosphère était lourde. Un soleil de plomb brillait au-dessus d'eux il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas la moindre parcelle d'ombre où s'abriter. Leurs montures étaient trempées de sueur et les trois membres de l'Église de la Lumière avaient l'impression de fondre dans leurs armures. Seules les deux aéromanciennes, simplement vêtues de tuniques et de pantalons légers, ne semblaient pas trop souffrir de la chaleur écrasante.

Victoria s'épongea le front du revers de la main, adressa un sourire encourageant à ses camarades paladins, puis avisa la femme la plus proche d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre la main sur son prénom.

**« Tout va bien, Hanja ? Vous n'avez pas trop chaud ? »**

Elle haussa ses épaules nues et Victoria ajouta :

**« Vous devriez faire attention, ou ce ne seront pas de simples coups de soleil que vous aurez, mais des brûlures au troisième degré… »**

**« Je côtoie des pyromanes à la Tour des Mages, alors ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu pire. »** la rassura Hanja avec un sourire.

Victoria ne répondit rien. Craignant à tort de l'avoir froissée, l'aéromancienne admit bien volontiers :

**« Mais je reconnais qu'il fait sacrément lourd aujourd'hui… Attendez, j'ai peut-être une solution. »**

La paladine haussa un sourcil intéressé. Hanja invoqua ses pouvoirs et éleva autour d'eux un courant d'air rafraîchissant. Victoria inspira profondément avant de lui sourire à son tour. Au début, elle s'était questionnée sur l'utilité d'emmener avec eux des mages de l'Air…

Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant.


	44. 44 - Lumière - Écharpe

**\- 044 -**

**\- Lumière / Écharpe -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

C'était l'hiver.

C'était l'hiver, et ça faisait bien longtemps que Théo n'avait pas eu aussi froid… mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il se faisait le plus de souci, à vrai dire.

Depuis quelques jours, Lumière était malade. Bon, il n'était pas spécialiste en santé animale, certes. Mais il avait ce lien avec sa jument. Et il le sentait : Lumière était malade.

Elle avait du mal à progresser dans la neige, elle réagissait moins rapidement à ses ordres, elle rechignait à se nourrir… et puis, comme les humains, elle éternuait de temps à autre. C'était ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du paladin, après l'avoir tout d'abord amusé. Mais s'il avait aisément deviné que sa jument était mal en point, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait l'aider.

Alors il utilisa sa magie de soin sur elle, et après avoir haussé les épaules, il détacha sa cape pour l'enrouler autour du cou de Lumière, comme une écharpe. Elle le laissa faire avec étonnement et il lui caressa la tête.

**« C'est pas grand-chose, je sais… désolé. Tu tiendras le coup, ma belle ? »**

Sa jument lui répondit d'un hennissement encourageant avant d'essayer malicieusement de lui mordiller les cheveux, comme elle le faisait à leur rencontre quand elle était plus jeune, et Théo sourit, rassuré.

Tout irait bien.


	45. 045 - Bragg - Mort

**\- 045 -**

**\- Bragg / Mort -**

_**Contexte : fin saison 2**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bragg a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois dans cette vie où il a frôlé la mort.

Même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, bien trop de fois. Parce qu'il était différent, parce que les autres le craignaient, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les Ténèbres de cette Église à laquelle il appartient.

Une fois adulte, ça ne s'est pas arrangé : les manigances de Vlad dans son dos, les attaques d'araignées incessantes, le combat à la Cité des Merveilles, son affaiblissement progressif.

Et à présent, la Mort elle-même, sous les traits défigurés de Théo de Silverberg.

Oui, Bragg a failli mourir de trop nombreuses fois, mais jamais la mort n'a voulu de lui. Pourtant, il ne la craint pas. Il est même prêt à l'accueillir, à présent, sereinement, avec bienveillance, et même soulagement. Tout s'est accéléré autour de lui ces derniers temps, il est fatigué, il voudrait abandonner ses problèmes à d'autres. Juste laisser tomber. Il est humain, lui aussi, et c'est devenu trop de choses à porter pour ses épaules qui n'en avaient pas demandé autant.

Bragg n'a pas peur. Après tout, la mort n'est qu'une plongée dans les ténèbres. Et les Ténèbres ne sont-elles pas sa religion ?


	46. 046 - Arcana - Grue

**\- 046 -**

**\- Arcana / Grue -**

_**Contexte : inter S2 - S3**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Un battement d'ailes. Un corps fragile. Un cou long et gracieux.

Immobile, silencieuse et attentive, Arcana observe la grue délicate aux pattes fines qui vient de se poser au bout du banc, à peine à un mètre d'elle. Longtemps, elle conserve son regard rivé sur l'oiseau. Cela ne l'empêche pas de noter du coin de l'œil l'apparition d'Enoch à ses côtés. Le diable croise les jambes, enlace ses épaules nues d'un bras et étudie lui aussi la grue avec un petit sourire en coin teinté d'ironie.

**« Quelques restes de ton humanité, mon poussin ? »**

**« Vraiment, tu crois ça ? »**

Enoch la regarde, avec dans les yeux un mélange de satisfaction et d'un brin d'admiration.

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

L'oiseau n'a pas le temps de reprendre son envol. En quelques secondes, Arcana l'attrape sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Depuis peu, la viande crue est devenue son nouveau régime alimentaire.

Le diable qui lui a rendu la vie sourit en la voyant faire, avant d'embrasser les lèvres ensanglantées de la succube. Elle est magnifique. Elle lui sera utile.

Et elle est à lui.


	47. 047 - Victoria - Libellule

**\- 047 -**

**\- Victoria / Libellule -**

_**Contexte : enfance des Silverberg**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Victoria s'éveille en sursaut, en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Terrorisée, elle s'agrippe à ses draps en regardant tout autour d'elle, tremblante. Mais il n'y a rien. Plus d'immense monstre longiligne aux yeux effrayants. Juste l'ombre de la nuit tiède et les contours rassurants des meubles de sa chambre.

Victoria est une grande fille, elle ne va pas aller déranger son père pour un simple mauvais rêve. Elle attend plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, puis se rendort. Difficilement, quand même.

Le printemps est bien avancé, et il fait si beau que Victoria et Théo s'entraînent dehors, sous l'œil attentif de Viktor. Armés d'épées en bois, les deux enfants s'affrontent amicalement et tentent d'appliquer de leur mieux les conseils de leur précepteur.

Soudain, le petit Théo s'arrête et pointe du doigt la barrière, où un éclat bleuté a attiré son attention.

**« Oh, wahou ! Une libellule ! »**

Victoria tourne la tête et se fige.

Un corps allongé. Quatre ailes qui battent. Une tête ronde et des milliers d'yeux… qui la fixent _elle_, elle en est certaine. Comme dans son rêve.

La petite fille lâche tout et s'enfuit en courant, sous les regards intrigués de Théo et de Viktor.

**« AAAAAHHHHH ! »**


	48. 048 - Viktor - Voiture

**\- 048 -**

**\- Viktor / Voiture -**

_**Contexte : UA monde réel - Aventuriers adolescents**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

À la sortie du collège, les mains dans les poches de son jean déchiré et des mèches noires lui retombant sur les yeux malgré son bandeau jaune sur le front, Théo attendait, comme tous les soirs, parce que son père était toujours en retard pour venir le chercher. Mais il s'en fichait bien, ça lui laissait plus de temps pour discuter avec son groupe d'amis : Bob, Grun, Shin et Mani.

Ils étaient encore lancés dans une grande conversation quand un coup de klaxon retentit dans la rue. Ils n'y firent pas attention, mais le bruit se répéta et un peu plus loin, la vitre conducteur d'une voiture blanche descendit.

**« Théo ? »**

L'adolescent leva les yeux de son portable en entendant la voix le héler et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'homme chauve au volant. Celui-ci lui fit signe de venir.

**« C'est qui ? »** demanda Bob.

**« Un pote à mon père. »** répondit Théo en jetant son sac sur son épaule. **« Faut que j'y aille… À demain les gars ! »**

Il quitta ses amis et s'approcha du véhicule, dont la vitre était toujours ouverte.

**« Hey, Viktor ! Ça fait un bail. Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me chercher ? »**

L'homme attendit que Théo se fût installé et qu'il eut refermé la portière derrière lui avant de répondre. Il avait remonté sa vitre. Il préférait l'intimité de l'habitacle clos pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle…

**« Ton père… a eu un accident, Théo. »**


	49. 049 - Arcana - Calcination

**\- 049 -**

**\- Arcana / Calcination -**

_**Contexte : fin saison 2**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Je ne veux pas mourir. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas un désir ancré en moi. Il me reste encore tant à découvrir.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'y suis préparée. Et alors qu'il ne me reste sans doute plus que quelques minutes à vivre, je me dis que peut-être, je m'y prépare depuis que j'ai rejoint cette Église, depuis que j'ai embrassé les Ténèbres. Comme si je savais que ça finirait comme ça.

La sueur coule le long de mon front, de mes bras et de mon dos, sous mon armure. Ma lance glisse dans de mes mains moites. Mon visage est balayé d'un souffle de chaleur que je ne ressens qu'à peine.

Je lève les yeux vers l'ombre immense qui me recouvre.

Démon… je ne te crains pas ni ne te hais. C'est pourtant par ta faute que je vais périr aujourd'hui. Mais ton acte est compréhensible. Peut-être même noble, quelque part, malgré la monstruosité que tu es, pyromage.

Des flammes jaillissent de tes paumes. L'air brûle. Le ciel s'embrase.

Une lumière intense, avant les ténèbres les plus noires qui soient.

Là-haut, les météores incandescents déchirent les cieux.

Ils viennent pour la Mort.

Ils viennent pour nous.


	50. 050 - Bragg - Amplis

**\- 050 -**

**\- Bragg / Amplis -**

_**Contexte : UA monde réel**_

_**Note : Nuance de yaoï ;-)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Au départ, Bragg s'était déplacé jusque chez son voisin pour lui demander, gentiment mais fermement, de baisser un peu la musique de sa petite fête. Mais face à Élirène, son expression innocente et désolée, et son invitation à entrer, il n'avait pas su dire non. Après tout, ce qu'il avait à faire pouvait attendre.

Il rencontra des personnes inconnues, discuta avec certaines de leurs connaissances communes. La soirée passa, et il se retrouva bientôt seul un verre de vin à la main, près des amplis contre lesquelles il protestait un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Élirène s'approcha de lui.

**« Ha. T'es venu râler parce que le son était trop fort et c'est là que tu finis ? »**

**« On dirait bien. »**

**« Désolé pour la sono. »**

Élirène fourra ses mains dans ses poches, se mit à éviter son regard, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Finalement, il avoua à mi-voix :

**« Mais… Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »**

Bragg sourit. La musique changea, et pendant l'intervalle de silence, son murmure ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Élirène.

**« Oh. C'est vrai ? »**

**« Oui… »**

Un son sourd s'éleva, les amplis vibrèrent, et aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire si les pulsations profondes qu'il ressentait venait des basses qui s'élevaient ou bien de leur propre cœur qui battait la chamade un peu trop fort face à l'autre.


	51. 051 - Eden - Levure

**\- 051 -**

**\- Eden / Levure -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« T'as vraiment acheté de la pâte à pain ? Mani, t'es sérieux ? »**

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

**« Ben… comme ça il durcira pas, on pourra le faire cuire et en manger quand on veut ! »**

Théo soupira, et Grunlek consentit à mettre la pâte à pain aux origines douteuses de Mani dans leur sac à nourriture avant de caler ledit sac sur son épaule. Leur ravitaillement terminé, les Aventuriers quittèrent le village et repartirent sur les routes. Ils retrouvèrent Eden, qui fit la fête au nain et renifla avec méfiance le sac qu'il portait. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

Le soir venu, afin de combler un petit creux, Shin plongea la main dans le sac en quête d'une pomme. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Eden avait brusquement relevé la tête et grognait dans sa direction.

Il ne sentait aucun fruit sous ses doigts.

**« Les gars ? On avait bien acheté des pommes, non ? »**

Les autres le lui confirmèrent. L'archer fouilla un peu mieux, mit la main sur une poire et décida qu'en désespoir de cause, ça lui conviendrait… tout en se disant qu'il avait bien besoin de sommeil. L'intérieur du sac lui paraissait un peu poisseux, un peu humide, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait plu et qu'il était mal fermé.

En face, Eden grognait toujours…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut elle qui tira Grunlek du sommeil, en le poussant du museau assez violemment et en grondant sourdement. Le nain se redressa en se frottant les yeux, se demandant ce que la louve pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et comprit qu'elle semblait grogner sur… leur sac de provisions.

En effet, quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Grunlek s'en approcha, tendit le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Une forme tentaculaire de couleur verdâtre en jaillit et tenta de l'attraper. Il l'évita de justesse et le sac se renversa, révélant qu'il grouillait de plusieurs petites créatures visqueuses semblables à celle qui venait de l'attaquer.

**« Bordel, c'est quoi ça encore ? »** jura Théo, que l'agitation avait réveillé. **« Des mutants ? »**

La suggestion fit son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Grunlek. Des mutants… la pâte à pain de Mani… les levures dedans. Encore en vie, puisque la pâte n'était pas cuite. Il soupira en se mettant en position de combat aux côtés du paladin mal réveillé et de la louve alerte qui avait été la seule à pressentir le danger.

Oui, c'était bel et bien des levures mutantes qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter…


	52. 052 - Grunlek - Sacrifice

**\- 052 -**

**\- Grunlek / Sacrifice -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tu ne m'as jamais craint, jamais rejeté. Dès notre rencontre, tu m'as accepté, malgré mes différences, comme si elles n'existaient pas pour toi. Tu n'en as jamais tenu compte, tu m'as rappelé ce que c'était que d'être banal aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Toi et moi, nous formions la meilleure des équipes. Nous combattions côte à côte, nous nous protégions mutuellement, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Tu étais la ruse et l'agilité. J'étais la force et la puissance. Les deux faces complémentaires d'une même pièce.

Je n'étais pas prétentieux au point de nous croire invincibles… mais…

Je croyais qu'on pourrait toujours s'en tirer. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tous les deux.

J'attrape entre mes bras ton corps puissant, ton corps sans vie qui m'a protégé du coup mortel, et le dépose doucement dans l'herbe à mes côtés. Tu n'étais pas obligée, Eden… tu n'étais pas obligée de te sacrifier pour moi…

Jamais je ne t'oublierai, mon amie…


	53. 053 - Eden - Licorne

**\- 053 -**

**\- Eden / Licorne -**

_**UA : Eden originaire d'un autre monde**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Elle venait sûrement d'un monde parfait. Ça lui paraissait niais, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait tendance à se dire depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Cratère. Ceux qu'elle y avait rencontré l'avaient nommé Eden… pourquoi pas.

Les êtres qui peuplaient le Cratère étaient violents et égoïstes, ils ne servaient que leurs propres intérêts. Eden avait découvert, auprès des quatre qu'elle accompagnait, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous semblables, mais lorsqu'elle restait seule éveillée, au cœur des ténèbres de la nuit, elle se prenait à regretter le plan astral d'où elle venait.

Oui, ce monde parfait où sa meute était encore au complet, où elle est ses sœurs galopaient sans peine dans les plaines infinies, en harmonie avec toutes les autres créatures. Mais cette ère de paix et de bonheur s'était achevée, le jour où la Licorne était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'on avait besoin d'elle, la Louve Blache, dans un univers lointain. Le temps pressait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire adieu à ses sœurs.

Alors, la nuit, couchée près du feu qui la réchauffait, Eden se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir un jour été la Louve Blanche, et espérait de tout son cœur que lorsque cette aventure s'achèverait, alors elle pourrait retourner chez elle.


	54. 054 - Tesla - Cuillère

**\- 054 -**

**\- Tesla / Cuillère -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tesla ne pouvait pas vraiment échapper aux longs et ennuyeux dîners diplomatiques, encore moins lorsqu'il y était question des mages et de leur Tour. Mais elle devait bien avouer que parfois, l'ambiance était lourde.

Très lourde.

Comme ce soir-là, où ils étaient plus d'une dizaine d'invités prestigieux autour de la table, et que leur hôte avait eu l'idée géniale de la placer face à deux hommes à l'intellect limité, persuadés que leurs muscles étaient bien suffisants et que les mages et leur savoir étaient inutiles. L'archimage arcanique commençait à doucement s'agacer de l'ignorance qu'ils lui portaient. Elle voulait bien faire preuve de patience et de compréhension, mais au bout d'un moment, il y avait des limites à tout. Elle baissa les yeux, plus par défi que par respect, et son regard se posa sur les cuillères qu'ils tenaient en main.

À la base, elle ne voulait faire qu'une petite démonstration.

Ce furent tous les couverts de la tablée qui se tordirent sous l'effet de sa colère froide et s'agglomérèrent dans les airs pour former une boule d'acier compacte. Celle-ci retomba ensuite lourdement sous la table, la faisant trembler. Les convives se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent bien évidemment vers elle.

Imperturbable, Tesla haussa un sourcil, puis reporta son attention sur les deux hommes bouche bée qui lui faisaient face.

**« Bien. Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir débattre, à présent. »**


	55. 055 - Démon - Suppositoire

**\- 055 -**

**\- Démon / Suppositoire -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Le démon était mort de rire.

Le démon était absolument mort de rire, et Bob, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une seule envie : mourir et s'enterrer à cent pieds sous terre.

_**« Décidément, t'as des tendances très intéressantes, je t'imaginais pas comme ça. »**_

**« Ta gueule… » **marmonna le demi-diable d'un ton fiévreux.

Il essaya de fixer sans vraiment y arriver la petite gélule blanche qui lui apparaissait terriblement floue au creux de sa paume. Bordel, il n'y avait que lui pour être malade comme un chien au point de devoir se fourrer un suppositoire dans le c…

_**« Bon allez, t'attends quoi, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! »**_

**« Ça va, c'est pas comme si ça urgeait, non plus… »**

_**« Un peu quand même. Je te signale que ton état empire à vue d'œil, abruti. »**_

**« Tss, fait chier… »**

La mort dans l'âme et le rouge aux joues, Bob vérifia soigneusement une dernière fois qu'il était bel et bien seul et se résigna à baisser son pantalon, sous les railleries moqueuses de son démon intérieur.

_**« T'aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit une fille qui te le mette ? Ç'aurait été tellement plus… »**_

**« Mais ta gueule, putain. »** soupira le mage en se rhabillant prestement.


	56. 056 - Bradok - Feu

**\- 056 -**

**\- Bradok / Feu -**

_**Contexte : inter-saison S2/S3**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

La lueur orangée éclairait le visage aux traits marqués du paladin. Son regard sombre était rivé sur les flammes mouvantes qu'il ne semblait pas voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Bradok se racla la gorge.

**« Messire Silverberg ? »**

L'homme en armure grogna et lui adressa un geste de la main sans le regarder.

**« Juste Théo, ça ira. »**

**« Messire Théo, pourquoi m'avoir secouru ? »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux à la répétition du titre dont il se serait bien passé, puis haussa les épaules, déstabilisant de sincérité.

**« J'sais pas. Comme ça. »**

Bradok débordait d'une reconnaissance qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer. Autour de ce feu, dans la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'hiver, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et malgré cette intimité troublante que le silence créait entre eux, il avait l'impression qu'aucun de ses mots ne pourrait suffire à exprimer sa gratitude.

Alors, plongeant à son tour son regard dans les flammes brûlantes, il se décida. Personne ne l'attendait… il n'avait nulle part où aller.

**« J'ai une dette envers vous, messire Théo. Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que je puisse la payer. »**

Le paladin était trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, et trop fatigué pour prêter vraiment attention aux paroles de Bradok. La meilleure chose à faire lui parut être de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

**« Si ça vous chante… »**


	57. 057 - Lumière - Sable

**\- 057 -**

**\- Lumière / Sable -**

_**Contexte : jeunesse de Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de dressage. Une discipline que Théo aime bien. De toute manière, il apprécie passer du temps avec la pouliche qui lui a été attribué.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il pleut.

L'adolescent harnache sa monture en pestant entre ses dents, saisit la longe et la guide dehors jusqu'à la carrière. Bottes et sabots s'enfoncent dans le sable humide. Bientôt, les cheveux noirs et le bandeau jaune de Théo sont complètement trempés, autant que les crins clairs de Lumière.

Il adore cette pouliche, mais bon sang, ce qu'elle est infernale sous la pluie !

Elle piétine sur place sans l'écouter, agite la tête dans tous les sens ou part au galop, projetant autour des gerbes de sable collant et traînant derrière elle un Théo impuissant et blasé.

De toute façon, avec ce temps, il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer propre à la maison…

Et puis, il sourit quand même en ramenant Lumière dans son box, une heure plus tard : aujourd'hui, elle ne l'a fait finir par terre que trois fois. Ça s'améliore !


	58. 058 - Brasier - Chocolat

**\- 058 -**

**\- Brasier / Chocolat -**

_**Contexte : jeunesse de Bob**_

_**Note : Oui, je sais, le chocolat c'est mauvais pour les chevaux. Mais Brasier est un cheval magique, alors flûte.**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Balthazar n'avait pas fait exprès. Vraiment. Mais un jour, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, au lieu de son feu habituel, c'était un cheval qu'il avait fait apparaître en cours, au beau milieu de la salle.

Un très beau cheval, hein, attention. Noir, aux crins bleus de flammes froides, avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des naseaux, qu'il avait appelé Brasier. Il adorait cette bestiole… mais ce n'était pas trop le cas de ses camarades. Ni de ses professeurs. Encore moins de cet abruti de Billot.

Et le gros problème, avec Brasier, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout le renvoyer d'où il venait.

En attendant qu'il découvre comment faire, les mages avaient transformé une petite salle vide de la Tour en box de fortune. Balthazar passait souvent voir son cheval, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et ne manquait de rien. Et puis l'endroit avait fini par devenir son refuge.

Sa vie n'était pas toujours rose à la Tour des Mages, entre les profs sévères, la menace de son démon qui planait et sa magie instable qu'il peinait à contrôler. Alors, quand ça n'allait vraiment pas et qu'il était sur le point de craquer, Balthazar s'éclipsait et s'enfermait avec Brasier dans son box improvisé. Roulé en boule contre le flanc tiède de son cheval, il grignotait du chocolat qu'il avait volé dans les cuisines de la Tour, laissait ses larmes couler et se sentait un peu mieux.

Parfois, il tendait la tablette entamée à l'étalon curieux.

**« T'en veux ? »**

Brasier croquait dedans allègrement et ne semblait pas trouver ça mauvais. Il en redemandait même. Dans ces moments, le jeune garçon éclatait de rire, et tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui finirait la tablette de chocolat, il oubliait un peu le rejet et la méfiance des hommes à son égard.


	59. 059 - Viktor - Forfait

**\- 059 -**

**\- Viktor / Forfait -**

_**Contexte : enfance de Théo**_

_**Note : Je sais pas, je trouve qu'Alec est un prénom qui irait bien pour le père de Théo. Vous en dites quoi, vous ?**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Alec lui avait demandé de passer le voir. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit à quel sujet, et ce fut donc un Viktor Oppenheimer intrigué qui frappa à la porte de la maison familiale des Silverberg, ce soir-là. Une jeune fille lui ouvrit et le fit entrer, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Alec.

**« Ton frère n'est pas là ? »**

**« Oh, Père l'a encore puni. Il doit être en train de bouder dans sa chambre. »** répondit Victoria avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules.

Elle l'amena aux côtés d'Alec et s'éclipsa. En observant le désordre qui régnait et le paquetage en voie de formation, Viktor comprit aussitôt et murmura, atterré :

**« Alors tu pars, toi aussi… »**

**« Oui. »** soupira Alec de Silverberg en se redressant. **« C'est justement à ce sujet que je t'ai fait venir… Viktor, j'ai un service à te demander. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, là-bas… j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de mes enfants. »**

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

**« Et de l'éducation de Théo. »**

L'enfant était instable, une véritable furie qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tète et rendait fous ses professeurs ainsi que son père. Viktor avait bien envie de déclarer forfait face à la difficulté de la tâche. Mais… Alec était son meilleur ami. S'il ne revenait pas…

Le magister de la Lumière hocha la tête et promit.


	60. 060 - Élirène - Parricide

**\- 060 -**

**\- Élirène / Parricide -**

_**Contexte : Saison 1 (version alternative)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Nope.

Élirène avait du mal à tenir debout sans s'accrocher à quelque chose et il voyait flou, mais les ordres étaient les ordres, la seule chose qui était d'ailleurs encore à peu près claire pour lui : interdire l'accès à la ville. Les quatre étrangers devant lui ne feraient pas exception. En plus, ils racontaient des trucs bizarres à propos d'araignées et ils avaient une drôle de dégaine.

Donc nope, ils rentreraient pas. Voilà.

Le mage grommela dans sa barbe et le fixa. Élirène se méfiait de la magie et de ses saloperies, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce que l'autre fabriquait, une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il recula d'un pas en se tenant le front, sous les moqueries de ses hommes aussi ivres que lui.

Dans sa tête, il revoyait d'anciennes images qu'il avait essayé d'effacer… Une cuisine sombre, des bouteilles brisées… et un corps sans vie à ses pieds, gisant dans une flaque de sang et d'alcool mélangés.

_**« T'étais bourré au point de tuer ton père… ? »**_ murmura une voix dans son esprit avec dégoût.

**« Qui… qui est là… ? »** balbutia-t-il.

La voix ne répondit pas et se fit menaçante.

_**« Fais-nous entrer, ou la ville entière saura ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ce soir-là. »**_

**« Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »** déglutit Élirène avant de s'enfuir lâchement, abandonnant ses hommes aux griffes des quatre démons.


	61. 061 - Enoch - Fusée

**\- 061 -**

**\- Enoch / Fusée -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Parfois, Enoch allait traîner auprès des humains. Ça le faisait changer d'air et découvrir un peu leurs coutumes et leur manière de vivre. Il aimait bien séduire une femme de temps en temps. Il passait la nuit avec, et tout le monde y trouvait son compte, au final : lui s'amusait et décompressait, tandis que sa compagne éphémère découvrait des plaisirs dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Avec certaines, parfois, il arrivait que ça dure plus longtemps qu'avec d'autres. Parce qu'il était intéressé, parce que le feu sacré qui les animait ne s'était pas éteint au matin, parce que l'éclat de leur regard s'était rehaussé lorsqu'elles avaient découvert qui il était vraiment. À celles-ci, il se donnait corps et âme, à se demander qui damnait l'autre en réalité. Il les aimait sans condition, sans barrière, sans pareil.

Mais toujours, le poids des responsabilités qu'il refusait d'assumer revenait briser les idylles. Un ventre arrondi et la promesse utopique d'une vie de famille suffisaient à le faire fuir aussi vite qu'une fusée, pour retrouver ses Enfers et sa chère liberté de Diable, loin de toute attache terrestre… et paternelle.

Enoch n'était pas fait pour être père.


	62. 062 - Tesla - Cauchemar

**\- 062 -**

**\- Tesla / Cauchemar -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

En tant que Grande Archimage Arcanique, membre le plus puissant et le plus influent de la Tour des Mages qu'après tout elle dirigeait, Tesla ne craignait pas grand-chose. Sa position au sein de l'Académie, alliée à sa personnalité et son tempérament naturels, en faisaient une meneuse née. Stratège hors-pair, la jeune femme savait conserver son calme en toutes circonstances et agissait toujours avec une froideur méthodique. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était de perdre tous ses pouvoirs et de se retrouver complètement démunie, comme cela lui était malheureusement déjà arrivé au cours de son existence. Une seule fois, à cause de ces idiots d'Aventuriers.

Enfin… Non. Ce n'était pas le pire.

Car Tesla était très maniaque et souffrait en secret d'une phobie tout à fait hors du commun concernant ses vêtements.

En particulier ses chaussettes.

Alors, le jour où après qu'un certain Balthazar Lennon soit passé en coup de vent dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son tiroir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar : toutes ses chaussettes de couleur mélangées, elle poussa un cri d'effroi et de rage mêlés et maudit le pyromancien sur plusieurs générations.

En se demandant tout de même _comment_ il avait bien pu être mis au courant de sa terrible phobie.


	63. 063 - Eden - Trébucher

**\- 063 -**

**-**** Eden / Trébucher -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Je me demande si j'ai été le seul à voir ça ?

On dirait bien que oui. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, mais Théo et Bob sont en train de se disputer une nouvelle fois, toujours à propos du démon de ce dernier, Shin essaye de les calmer et Mani… regarde Shinddha en souriant béatement, la tête ailleurs. Ils ne font pas attention à Eden qui avance à quelques mètres devant nous.

Oui, j'ai été le seul à voir ça. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais ça s'est vraiment passé.

J'essaye de me retenir. Ce n'est pas très gentil… mais c'est plus fort que moi, et un rire moqueur m'échappe. Les oreilles de la louve druidique tressaillent et elle m'adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule. À cet instant, je jurerais être capable de comprendre ce qu'elle cherche à me dire. Comme nous tous dans ce genre de moment embarrassant : _« Chut. Tu n'as rien vu. »_

Elle a _vraiment_ trébuché sur cette racine.

Pour un loup, c'est un peu ridicule, quand même.


	64. 064 - Lumière - Pitié

**\- 064 -**

**-**** Lumière / Pitié -**

_**Note : ELLE EST PAS MORTE !**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Après sa victoire écrasante, l'homme à la rapière avait fait appel à ses sous-fifres pour récupérer les quatre Aventuriers et les enfermer dans le sous-sol du manoir de l'intendant Bragg. Puis il s'en était allé, sans plus aucune considération pour cette maison abandonnée qu'il avait presque entièrement détruite durant le combat à coup de gemmes explosives.

Ni pour cette petite fille dont il s'était servi de bouclier vivant et sur laquelle le paladin enragé s'était vengé.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent. Une ombre apparut soudain, avant qu'une grande forme quadrupède ne pénètre prudemment dans l'habitation désormais en ruines. Lumière était à la recherche de son paladin. Elle avisa sans grand étonnement le corps fragile étendu au sol et souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, persuadée que Théo n'était pas étranger à l'état de cette petite. C'était qu'il pouvait parfois être nerveux, avec son bouclier…

La jument s'approcha. Poussa le bras de la fillette du bout des naseaux.

Et elle bougea.

Prise d'une pitié compatissante, Lumière attendit que l'enfant reprenne ses esprits, la laissant tirer sur ses crins pour avoir la force de se remettre sur ses jambes. La petite s'appuya sur elle et elle l'accompagna dehors, adaptant son pas à sa démarche encore vacillante. En avisant la marque bien visible qui s'étalait sur tout le côté gauche du visage de la fillette, la jument souffla de nouveau. Théo n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte… mais bon.

La petite fille était vivante, c'était l'essentiel.


	65. 065 - Victoria - Bateau

**\- 065 -**

**\- Victoria / Bateau -**

_**Contexte : enfance des Silverberg**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Victoria se souviendrait toujours de sa première virée en bateau.

C'était un dimanche après-midi. Il faisait beau et chaud, et leur père leur avait promis une surprise. Victoria devait avoir sept ou huit ans, et Théo, cinq. Ils étaient en train de se promener dans le port de Castelblanc, tous les trois avec Viktor, et ils étaient montés à bord d'un bateau pour voir un peu comment il était fait. Ils avaient visité tout l'intérieur, et la jeune fille s'était ennuyée ferme alors que son frère rêvait à des histoires de pirates en courant partout comme un petit fou.

Et quand ils étaient remontés sur le pont, la ville avait disparue. Ils avaient largué les amarres et voguaient désormais au beau milieu du vaste lac de Castelblanc.

Théo avait poussé des hurlements de terreur et s'était agrippé à son père, aux mâts, à Viktor, aux marins, à peu près à tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main, en suppliant pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Quant à Victoria, après s'être bien moquée de son frère, elle s'était approchée du bastingage et avait savouré la caresse du vent frais sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Oui, c'était probablement l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance.

… Rien que pour avoir entendu Théo crier comme une fillette.


	66. 066 - Mani - Tortue

**\- 066 -**

**\- Mani / Tortue -**

_**Ship : Mani & Shin**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Pour leurs vacances en amoureux, Mani et Shin étaient partis à la plage. L'archer n'avait pas de préférence, alors c'était l'elfe qui avait choisi. Il s'était dit qu'un petit séjour au bord de l'eau ne pourrait que faire plaisir à sa moitié, et il avait eu raison. En apprenant leur destination, Shin avait écarquillé les yeux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, ravi.

Bien que Mani ne sache pas nager à la perfection, Shinddha avait réussi à le traîner à l'eau avec lui. Entre deux cours de natation improvisés, ils enfilaient leurs masques et allaient admirer les fonds sous-marins.

Tout se passa bien… jusqu'à une rencontre inattendue.

**« BLBLAAAAAHH ! »** hurla Mani, à moitié dans l'eau, à moitié dans l'air, en essayant de fuir à toute vitesse face à l'énorme tortue qui s'avançait paisiblement vers eux.

Il n'en avait jamais vue et venait donc d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Heureusement, Shin le rattrapa sans mal et lui expliqua que les tortues étaient absolument inoffensives. Il raccompagna son petit ami avec douceur auprès de l'animal, et après une dernière hésitation, Mani osa poser sa main sur sa carapace.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, et comme toujours, Shin s'attendrit de la nouvelle découverte de l'elfe.


	67. 067 - Élirène - Éruption

**\- 067 -**

**\- Élirène / Éruption -**

_**Contexte : Saison 1 (version alternative)**_

_**Ship : Bob & Élirène (pas taper)**_

_**Warning : RATING M, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS ! (yaoï, lemon, sexe, la totale)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Quand Bob s'est proposé pour faire diversion auprès d'Élirène afin que ses trois amis puissent passer les portes de la Vieille Tour sans encombre… il s'attendait juste à discuter avec lui pour le distraire.

Pas à ce que ça se finisse au lit.

Bon, il avait plus l'habitude avec des filles qu'avec des gars, mais Élirène était quand même pas mal dans sa catégorie, il devait bien l'admettre. Demandeur, un physique d'athlète, original dans ses propositions. Il avait juste un petit, tout petit défaut…

**« Han… T'es vraiment pas endurant, dis… »** haleta le demi-diable alors que le chef des gardes de la ville s'effondrait sur son épaule après s'être soulagé en lui dans un gémissement.

**« Excuse. »** murmura l'autre en embrassant fiévreusement sa peau tendre. **« C'est vrai que tu tiens plus longtemps que moi… »**

**« T'imagines même pas. »**

La voix rauque et grave de Balthazar, alliée à son ton défiant, arracha à Élirène un délicieux frisson. Il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres parfaites de son amant et ses mains descendirent le taquiner davantage.

**« Tu rêves. »** gronda le mage d'un air aussi menaçant qu'excitant. **« Je tiens le coup. »**

**« Et si j'arrive à te faire lâcher prise ? »** susurra Élirène, provocant.

Le demi-diable poussa un grognement appréciateur en sentant les doigts de l'homme l'enserrer.

**« Alors ce sera une véritable éruption… prépare-toi à déguster. »**

**« J'ai hâte. »** souffla sensuellement le chef des gardes avant que ses lèvres n'aillent remplacer ses doigts, faisant gémir son compagnon.


	68. 068 - Enoch - Astéroïde

**\- 068 -**

**\- Enoch / Astéroïde -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

La vie sexuelle d'Enoch avait connue trois étapes : l'ignorance, la déception et la satisfaction.

Il n'avait pas de parents et avait toujours été le seul diable. Autour de lui, ce n'étaient que des démons. Il ne savait pas comment il avait été conçu, et quand il avait demandé aux démons comment eux en étaient arrivés là, ils lui avaient raconté cette vieille légende : les êtres comme eux naissaient dans le fracas des chutes d'astéroïdes.

Enoch avait donc toujours cru cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qu'était la reproduction. Humaine, en tout cas. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois deux spécimens copuler, il devait bien avouer avoir été un peu déçu. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait… et c'était nettement moins classe que les astéroïdes.

Et quand il put enfin expérimenter tout cela par lui-même, il admit que ce n'était pas si mal. La satisfaction et le plaisir l'emportèrent sur la déception… mais il garda tout de même en tête cette histoire d'astéroïdes. C'était finalement une bonne manière de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes démons.


	69. 069 - Luc - Éolienne

**\- 069 -**

**\- Luc / Éolienne -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Les mains croisées dans son dos, Luc déambulait sur le chemin noir peinturluré de blanc en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas transporté un peu trop loin dans le futur. Depuis son arrivée, il voyait des fils traverser le ciel çà et là, et d'étranges machines sur roues aux couleurs variées passaient près de lui dans un vacarme de tous les diables.

Intrigué, il monta sur un petit rebord gris et leva les yeux pour observer au loin un immense poteau blanc, pourvu de trois sortes de pales qui tournaient. Était-ce une nouvelle version de leurs moulins actuels ?

Il interrogea un passant qui portait un étrange pantalon de toile bleu.

**« Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais qu'est-ce que cette chose ? »**

L'homme regarda le mage du Temps comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

**« Ça ? Bah c'est une éolienne ! »**

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

Luc eut droit à quelques explications, puis le passant s'en alla. Il resta seul à observer l'éolienne en hochant pensivement la tête. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il avait de nouveau voyagé dans le temps ou bien s'il était simplement en train de rêver, mais une chose était certaine : lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de cet état de transe, il aurait certainement une discussion très intéressante aves les mages de l'Air au sujet de ces machines.


	70. 070 - Tesla - Rock

**\- 070 -**

**\- Tesla / Rock -**

_**Contexte : scolarité de Bob à la Tour des Mages**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Comme à peu près tous les ans, après la remise des diplômes, une bonne partie de la Tour des Mages se retrouvait à L'Hermitage pour faire la fête. À cette occasion, les professeurs eux-mêmes venaient parfois à la taverne avec leurs élèves.

Déjà pas mal éméché, Balthazar était à moitié effondré sur sa table lorsqu'un coup de coude le secoua. Il se redressa maladroitement, observa autour de lui sans trop être certain de l'endroit où il se trouvait…

Et écarquilla les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou bien est-ce que pendant sa courte sieste, la taverne s'était transformée en piste de danse ? Et est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment Tesla, la grande archimage arcanique de la Tour, en train de se déhancher sur du rock au beau milieu de la pièce ?!

Elle était toute seule, la pauvre. C'était triste…

Les autres mages, pas fous, n'avaient même pas tenté de l'approcher, mais Bob se dit que l'alcool aidant, ce serait peut-être son jour de chance.

Autant dire qu'il se prit un râteau inoubliable et que plus jamais Tesla ne redescendit à ce genre de soirées entre mages.


	71. 071 - Shin - Bar

**\- 071 -**

**\- Shin / Bar -**

_**Note 1 : suite de 066 - Mani - Tortue**_

_**Note 2 : mention de yaoï, vous êtes prévenus.**_

_**Ship : Mani & Shin**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »**

**« Du calme. »** sourit Shin. **« C'est juste un poisson. »**

**« Juste un poisson ?! Non mais t'as vu ce monstre ?! »**

**« C'est un bar, Mani. »**

Battant des pieds pour conserver un semblant de verticalité dans l'eau, l'elfe mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

**« Hein ? N'importe quoi. Un bar c'est là où on picole et où je dois ensuite te courir après parce que t'es tellement bourré que tu dragues tout le monde sauf moi ! »** se plaignit-il.

**« Oui, mais c'est aussi un poisson. »** insista patiemment Shin. **« Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. D'ailleurs, c'est Théo qui était venu me chercher, pas toi. Étant donné qu'on était aussi bourrés l'un que l'autre. »**

**« Non, non, la première fois c'était moi. »** affirma Mani avec un petit sourire en coin. **« On a effectivement vu passer Théo pendant cinq secondes, mais c'était au moment où tu me hurlais de te baiser comme une s… »**

**« Oui, d'accord, je vois. »** prétendit l'archer en virant au violet.

Sentant ses joues le brûler sous la gêne, il chercha comment se venger de l'elfe et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

**« Tiens, notre ami le bar cherche de la compagnie, on dirait. »**

Mani se retourna brusquement dans l'eau, frôlant la peau froide et écailleuse du gros poisson.

Et poussa un hurlement de terreur.


	72. 072 - Bob - Décision

**\- 072 -**

**\- Bob / Décision -**

_**Contexte : Saison 2 (version alternative)**_

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bob avait déjà dû prendre de nombreuses décisions dans sa vie. Par rapport à son démon, ses origines, son avenir et sa survie… son existence même, parfois. Partir de la Tour des Mages, comprendre ce qu'il était réellement, au fond de lui, se trouver un but, un objectif, quelque chose qui parviendrait à guider ses pas à travers le Cratère…

Tout n'avait pas toujours été aisé. Il y avait eu les doutes. Les erreurs. Les regrets. Chaque choix à faire était un nouveau tournant dans sa vie, dont il ignorait tout des résultats. Les choses pouvaient rester telles qu'elles étaient. Ou bien s'écrouler, du jour au lendemain.

Mais parmi toutes les décisions qui avaient façonnées son existence et fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, il y en avait une que jamais il ne regretterait. Ils avaient peut-être fait ça vite, pressés par le temps, et complètement à l'improviste, lors de leur passage éclair à la Vieille Tour, avant de rejoindre le Conclave des Églises. Mais leur choix était sincère.

La décision de dire « oui » à Théo était la plus belle que Balthazar n'ait jamais prise.


	73. 073 - Théo - Fenêtre

**\- 073 -**

**\- Théo / Fenêtre -**

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'une simple vitre pour les séparer. À peine quelques centimètres, et pourtant, Théo avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été autant éloignés l'un de l'autre.

La paroi de verre rigide et teintée était épaisse. Plus que la moyenne. Badigeonnée de produit ignifugeant, consolidée de mille et une manières, ce n'était qu'une fenêtre de séparation dont la seule tâche était de l'isoler du reste du monde. L'expert du centre de démonologie qui avait accompagné Théo jusqu'à la salle d'observation le lui avait certifié : elle serait capable de le retenir.

Le jeune homme s'avança, posa sa main sur la surface froide et lisse. Une frontière qu'il ne pouvait franchir, une barrière qui les séparait désormais, et ce peut-être pour toujours. Les démonologues l'avaient prévenu. Son cas était complexe… il n'y aurait sans doute pas de retour en arrière possible.

De l'autre côté, un rugissement lui déchira le cœur. Derrière la fenêtre qui le protégeait de celui qu'il aimait, Théo observait avec impuissance la lente descente aux enfers de Balthazar.

Et lui aussi mourrait à petit feu de voir son compagnon disparaître sous ses yeux.


	74. 074 - Mani - Octogone

**\- 074 -**

**\- Mani / Octogone -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Pour Mani, chaque dessin, même le plus abstrait, avait sa propre signification. D'ailleurs, ses interprétations intéressaient parfois Bob : il avait souvent une vision des choses différente de la sienne.

Accroupi près du sol, l'elfe ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant les autres. Il attrapa un bâton et traça dans la terre quelques formes. Celles-ci se muèrent rapidement en un octogone soigné. Une fois son simple dessin achevé, Mani reposa son bout de bois et le fixa. Comme tous les autres, il voulait dire quelque chose pour lui.

Théo, Balthazar, Shinddha, Grunlek, Eden et lui. Six Aventuriers unis qui avaient tout partagé, tout traversé, tout affronté. La vie et la mort. La solitude et les autres. Le Cratère entier.

Le septième trait, pour cet homme mystérieux qu'il voyait dans son sommeil. Ce rêve qui ne changeait jamais. Cet homme qui lui ressemblait, aux dreadlocks et au bouc noirs, au regard sombre, perdu dans les ténèbres.

Et le huitième trait pour…

Sa partie manquante. Celle qu'on lui avait arrachée pendant son enfance. Le surnom « Le Double » n'était pas arrivé tout seul, oh que non. Loin de là. Car autrefois, ils étaient deux.

Le huitième trait était pour _elle_.

Sa sœur jumelle.


	75. 075 - Tesla - Extincteur

**\- 075 -**

**\- Tesla / Extincteur -**

_**Contexte : Post saison 4**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Balthazar ? »** résonna la voix dangereusement calme de Tesla.

Le pyromancien déglutit. Après la fierté arrivaient les doutes, toujours.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Êtes-vous capable de m'éteindre ça ? »**

Il observa autour de lui d'un air sceptique, guère dérangé par l'impressionnante fournaise au cœur de laquelle il se trouvait à présent plongé aux côtés de sa professeur. Si celle-ci était moins à l'aise que lui, elle demeurait cependant impassible, comme à son habitude.

**« Euh, non. »**

Tesla soupira.

**« Je vais finir par vous envoyer revoir vos classiques avec le professeur Billot… »** le menaça-t-elle.

Balthazar esquissa une grimace sans répondre et avisa l'océan de flammes qui avait envahi la pièce par sa faute.

**« Mh, je peux peut-être essayer… d'organiser un peu tout ça. Pour faire un petit passage, histoire qu'on puisse quand même circuler… »**

L'archimage arcanique haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

**« **_**Organiser**_** ? »** répéta-t-elle. **« Lennon, vous vous fichez de moi ?! »**

**« J'aimerais bien… »** marmonna-t-il à voix basse en se massant la nuque.

Tesla maugréa, étendit les bras, et un puissant souffle d'énergie réduit les flammes du pyromage à néant.

**« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ? »**

**« Mh ? »**

**« C'est la dernière fois que je vous sers d'extincteur. »**


	76. 076 - Théo - Vinaigre

**\- 076 -**

**\- Théo / Vinaigre -**

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Un léger sourire en coin courba les lèvres de Bob.

**« Alleeez, Théo… viens là. »**

Le paladin recula lentement face au mage qui avançait vers lui. Il serrait les dents, mais son mollet le lançait douloureusement, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boiter.

**« Hors de question. »** grogna-t-il.

Balthazar eut une moue mi-déçue, mi-boudeuse, absolument adorable, qui en temps normal rendait l'inquisiteur totalement démuni.

**« S'il te plaaaîîît. Tu vas pas rester dans cet état pendant cent sept ans, si ? »**

**« J'ai dit non. Tu me feras pas avaler ce truc. »**

Le sourire de Bob s'élargit et se fit sarcastique. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

**« Ok. »**

**« Ok ? »** répéta Théo avec méfiance, pressentant qu'il ne devait pas s'en estimer soulagé.

Balthazar s'avança encore d'un pas, dangereusement proche, et planta son regard dans le sien.

**« Soit tu m'avales ce vinaigre, qui, je le répète, est un putain d'antidouleur comme j'en ai jamais connu… soit c'est autre chose que je te fais avaler… »** susurra-t-il.

Le paladin déglutit, soupira… puis lui arracha presque la bouteille des mains et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Finalement résigné à boire l'horrible breuvage au goût atroce, Théo ne manqua cependant pas l'expression à la fois surprise et presque légèrement attristée de Bob. Après une dernière grimace écœurée, il embrassa par vengeance le pyromage.

**« T'inquiète, tu feras passer le goût. »**


	77. 077 - Arcana - Erreur

**\- 077 -**

**\- Arcana / Erreur -**

_**Contexte : Fin saison 2**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Arcana avait beau réfléchir et chercher une explication, elle ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi tous les mages et les érudits buvaient-ils ainsi les paroles de sœur Maëda ? L'Église des Murmures n'était pourtant pas la plus influente des Églises, loin de là, et sa présence dans le Cratère était minime. La vieille femme ne souhaitait que régler ses comptes personnels avec les Aventuriers, mais cela, tous l'ignoraient.

Arcana avait l'impression d'être la seule lucide. Mais tous dédaignaient son avis, et elle comprit.

La discrimination inter-Églises… encore et toujours. Pour eux, elle appartenait à l'Église des Ténèbres, sa parole n'avait donc aucune valeur. Les membres de cette instance étaient vils et trompeurs, on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, le mensonge était une seconde nature pour eux. La guerrière enrageait de ces préjugés, de ces erreurs de jugement.

Et parfois, elle se demandait si elle-même n'en avait pas fait une, d'erreur, en prêtant serment aux Ténèbres, bien des années plus tôt.

Son âme était loin d'être aussi noire que les gens le pensaient.


	78. 078 - Grunlek - Serpent

**\- 078 -**

**\- Grunlek / Serpent -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Aaargh, Grun, non mais t'es sérieux !? »** gémit Balthazar avec une mimique dégoûtée.

Shinddha afficha une expression pour le moins… indescriptible, tâtant avec perplexité du bout de la langue ce qu'il était en train de manger. Quant à Théo, nettement moins distingué, il se plia en deux et rendit le contenu de son ventre dans le buisson à côté de lui, écœuré, crachant et toussant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

**« Eh bien quoi ? »** se vexa Grunlek. **« Figurez-vous que le serpent est excellent pour la santé. Il est bourré de fibres. »**

**« J'aurais préféré être au courant que je bouffais ce truc AVANT qu'il n'atteigne mon estomac. »** grommela le paladin verdâtre.

**« Oh, vous faites les difficiles. »**

**« Moi j'aime bien. »** intervint tranquillement une petite voix tout en pêchant gloutonnement les derniers morceaux de viande qui flottaient au fond de son bol. **« C'est un peu mou et on dirait… comme du poulet. C'est bon ! »**

**« Merci, Mani. »**

L'elfe termina sa portion, puis se mit à lorgner sur celle de l'inquisiteur.

**« Théo ? »**

**« Quoi ? »** répondit-il avec un brin d'agressivité, pas encore remis de son choc culinaire.

**« Tu vas finir ton serpent ? »**

Avec un haut-le-cœur, le paladin plaqua une main sur sa bouche et poussa du pied son bol à peine entamé vers le télékinésiste.

**« Non. Tiens. Bouffe ton foutu reptile et m'approche plus, espèce de taré. »**


	79. 079 - Shin - Asymptote

**\- 079 -**

**\- Shin / Asymptote -**

_**Contexte : Post saison 4**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

J'ai l'impression que…

C'est comme un rêve.

Je ne sais pas où je suis… dans l'Éther, c'est ça ? On dirait. Je voyais ça… plus vide. Et plus clair.

C'est sombre. Avec parfois des traînées lumineuses, comme des fumées éphémères un peu colorées. Mais la plupart sont grises. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Théo à quoi ressemblait l'Éther… Personne ne l'a fait. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû.

Je ne vois rien au loin, ni derrière, ni devant. Ni ailleurs… je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Ni… si je suis censé aller quelque part. Ou simplement attendre…

Où est l'horizon ? Est-ce qu'il y en a seulement un ?

Mon seul point de repère est une sorte de lueur. Minuscule. Parfois, elle est au-dessus de moi. Parfois, quelque part au loin. Elle a l'air perdue, elle aussi. Est-ce que c'est elle qui tourne autour de moi ? Est-ce que je me dirige vers elle ? Je ne sais pas…

Je n'en sais rien.

J'ai… l'impression que je dois la rejoindre.

Est-ce que c'est elle ? La Lumière de Théo ?

Mais elle est si loin. Je m'avance, elle recule. Je ne sais même pas si je bouge ou non. Je ne me rends pas compte… Une infinité nous sépare. Comment l'atteindre ?

Je m'en approche sans jamais la toucher. Est-elle seulement à ma portée ? Ou est-ce que je la rêve ?

Peut-être…

Peut-être que rien n'est réel. Ni la Lumière. Ni l'Éther.

Ni moi.

Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien.

Seulement l'infini triste et vide, dont je ne m'échapperai jamais.


	80. 80 - Viktor - Bouton

**\- 080 -**

**\- Viktor / Bouton -**

_**Contexte : Enfance de Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Mais-euh ! »**

Le poing rageur du petit garçon s'abattit sur la table, la faisant trembler. La pile encore debout vacilla et s'effondra à son tour.

**« J'en ai marre ! »**

**« Tu te précipites trop, Théo. »** répondit calmement Viktor en rassemblant les nombreux boutons que l'enfant avait fait tomber. **« Il faut que tu te canalises. »**

Théo soupira, boudeur, et croisa les bras. Avec un demi-sourire, le magister de l'Église de la Lumière se remit à former une pile. Le garçon l'imita, après quelques secondes. Il affichait une expression fière lorsque sa construction dépassait celle de son précepteur, se rembrunissait lorsque la tendance s'inversait. Ce jeu l'ennuyait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le gagner. Mais Viktor s'obstinait à y jouer avec lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient débuté, il ne pensait pas que de simples boutons d'habits seraient capables d'apprendre la patience au jeune Théo, mais…

L'enfant eut un mouvement un peu plus brusque, et sa pile déjà tremblante s'écroula de nouveau. Il protesta encore, puis leva la tête vers Viktor, les poings serrés. Son regard azuré scintillait de détermination.

**« J'y étais presque ! On recommence ! »**


	81. 081 - Bob - Moules

**\- 081 -**

**\- Bob / Moules -**

_**Ship : Bob & Théo**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Mais-euh ! »**

Il se doutait un peu de quelle allait être la surprise de Théo. Mais cela n'ôta rien à son plaisir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, et qu'un serveur les installa sur la terrasse, face à la mer. Balthazar leva un sourcil appréciateur quand deux coupes de champagne leur furent apportées. Son petit ami avait vraiment tout prévu.

**« On se refuse rien, dis donc… »**

Théo haussa les épaules, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« Ça fait un an… fallait bien fêter ça. »**

Bob hocha la tête en le fixant avec intensité par-dessus son verre, lui promettant silencieusement qu'une fois de retour chez eux, ils le fêteraient d'une toute autre manière. Mais pour l'heure…

Les deux hommes étudièrent la carte et le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Balthazar toussote.

**« Ahem… ça se mange, les moules ? »**

Théo roula des yeux.

**« Évidemment que oui. Tu savais pas ? »**

**« Eh, Castelblanc est plus proche de la mer que la Tour des Mages. »** se défendit-il. **« Et c'est bon ? »**

**« T'as qu'à goûter. »**

Il en avait des bonnes, lui… lesquelles devait-il prendre ? Il y en avait de plusieurs sortes, marinières, à la crème, au bleu, et il ne savait absolument pas lesquelles choisir… Finalement, il se contenta d'attendre avec curiosité. Et lorsque Théo commanda des moules au curry, il s'empressa de demander la même chose.

Comme ça, s'il n'aimait pas, il y en aurait au moins un qui se régalerait.


	82. 082 - Victoria - Groseille

**\- 082 -**

**\- Victoria / Groseille -**

_**Contexte : Jeunesse des Silverberg**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. Est-ce normal ?

Malgré sa tête qui tourne, Victoria est encore assez lucide pour décréter que non. Pas du tout, même. Elle tente de se redresser, grimace sans y parvenir, et préfère finalement rester immobile quelques instants de plus en constatant que l'univers entier s'est mis à tournoyer autour d'elle.

Une ombre la recouvre soudain, et la jeune femme sourit à son frère. Plus un enfant, pas encore tout à fait un homme, il la dévisage avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ses joues sont barbouillées de rouge, comme lorsqu'il se gavait de groseilles étant petit. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle se sent si faible, Victoria lève une main pour la passer sur le visage de Théo.

**« Tu t'en es encore mis partout… »**

En face les sourcils de son petit frère se froncent.

**« Merde, Vic. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup. »**

Un peu perdue, elle hausse les épaules – douloureusement – avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche. C'est à son tour d'afficher une expression indécise lorsqu'au lieu du goût acide du fruit rouge, elle reconnaît la saveur âcre et métallique du sang sur ses lèvres. La lumière se fait enfin dans son esprit.

**« Théo… tu es blessé ? »**

**« Tss… tu t'es vue avant de dire ça ? »** lui répond-t-il sombrement, avec malgré tout un sourire en coin crispé un brin moqueur.

Elle grimace sans rien dire. De toute manière, elle a toujours détesté les groseilles.


	83. 083 - Bragg - Australopithèque

**\- 083 -**

**\- Bragg / Australopithèque -**

_**Contexte : Saison 1 (version alternative :p)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Haussant un sourcil circonspect, Bragg observa le pyromage à moitié dévêtu s'acharner rageusement sur le pauvre squelette qui ne lui avait rien fait. Intrigué, il s'en approcha, esquivant habilement le coup de coude involontaire de l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns lorsqu'il parvint enfin à détacher sa tête de son corps dans un craquement sonore. Certaines parties des ossements scintillaient d'une manière étrange, mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait le plus l'intendant.

Il étudia l'objet un peu plus attentivement par-dessus l'épaule du pyromage, qui le remarqua et lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

**« Il vous fait de l'œil, ce crâne ? »**

Bragg l'observa encore un instant avant de secouer la tête, pensif.

**« C'est ce que je pensais… ce n'est pas un humain récent. »**

Le regard perplexe de Balthazar fit des allers-retours entre l'intendant et le crâne qui le fixait de ses orbites vides.

**« … Hein ? »**

**« Mais oui, regardez. »**

Bragg prit l'objet des mains du jeune homme et lui expliqua :

**« Vous voyez, ici, les lobes pariétaux sont partiellement développés. On note aussi un important prognathisme, un front fuyant vers l'arrière… Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un australopithèque. »** jugea-t-il, sous le regard émerveillé et un brin impressionné de Bob. **« Avec, de plus, une capacité crânienne relativement… »**

**« Bon ! C'est bientôt fini le cours de SVT, là ? »** grogna Théo.

Le mage adressa un sourire d'excuse un peu penaud à l'intendant.

**« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'avancer. »**


	84. 084 - Viktor - Aube

**\- 084 -**

**\- Viktor / Aube -**

_**Contexte : Jeunesse des Silverberg**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

C'était l'aube.

C'était l'aube, et la porte venait de se refermer sans un bruit. Un pas lourd tentait de se faire discret en montant les escaliers, avant le bruit sourd d'un corps effondré sur un matelas. Éveillé dans son propre lit, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, Viktor ne bougea pas. Les paroles amères, les mots hurlés de la veille, il ne les avait pas oubliés.

_**« Fous-moi la paix ! T'es pas mon père, il est mort et tu le remplaceras jamais ! C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que j'en veux ! T'en mêle pas ! »**_

C'était l'aube, et la maison des Silverberg était silencieuse. Victoria s'en était allée. Il n'y avait plus que les deux hommes, qui à présent s'évitaient mutuellement. Viktor n'approuvait pas les nouvelles fréquentations de Théo. Ses nouvelles habitudes. Son nouveau comportement. L'adolescence du garçon était une catastrophe. Petit, il savait comment le gérer… mais à présent, il n'y parvenait plus.

_**« T'es magister, pas inquisiteur. T'as aucune idée de ce que je vis. Laisse-moi. »**_

C'était l'aube. Théo ne lui parlait plus. Et parfois, Viktor regrettait le départ de Victoria. Peut-être la jeune femme aurait elle su gérer son frère, le comprendre. Car lui n'en était plus capable. Il avait perdu ce lien unique qu'il avait autrefois su créer avec le petit garçon énergique et malicieux qu'il était.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leurs relations houleuses finiraient par s'apaiser un jour.


	85. 085 - Brasier - Proximité

**\- 085 -**

**\- Brasier / Proximité -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Mais tu vas le tenir ton canasson, ouais ? »** grommela Théo en tirant sur ses rênes pour s'écarter.

**« Parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute si ta jument est en chaleurs ? »** marmonna Bob en tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa monture.

**« Non, mais ça le sera si elle se fait sauter ALORS QUE JE SUIS DESSUS, MERDE ! »**

**« Ça va, je fais ce que je peux ! »**

Avec une brusque embardée, Brasier s'éloigna de Lumière en piaffant. Mais la jument eut la bonne idée de le narguer d'un petit hennissement amusé, et aussitôt, il tenta de s'approcher à nouveau. Théo s'écarta encore une fois avec un soupir irrité.

**« Mais quel obsédé ! »**

**« On va pas dire que Lumière soit tout à fait innocente non plus… »** bougonna Bob.

**« Tel cheval, tel cavalier. »** s'amusa Shin.

Un peu trop fort, cependant, car deux regards aussi furibonds l'un que l'autre se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui à sa remarque.

**« T'as dit quoi, là ? »**

**« Euh… rien, rien. »**

Au bout d'un long moment, le demi-diable et le paladin se résignèrent à laisser leurs montures avancer côte à côte. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas à Brasier. Il trébucha, et sous la secousse, Balthazar perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à moitié sur Théo. Celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule agacé.

**« Putain, et il sait pas marcher, en plus. »**

**« Les hormones. »** soupira Bob.

Dans le même temps, il tourna la tête pour lui dissimuler son rougissement. C'était lui que cette subite proximité avec l'inquisiteur troublait.

Mentalement, il maudit Brasier. Il avait tout compris de son petit jeu.


	86. 086 - Tesla - Couteau

**\- 086 -**

**\- Tesla / Couteau -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Était-ce réellement un couteau que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon tenait entre ses mains ? Et pas n'importe lequel : de la distance où elle se trouvait, à en juger par son apparence, il s'agissait d'un couteau de combat. D'une qualité remarquable, en plus de cela.

L'archimage arcanique s'approcha du pyromancien dans le but d'en savoir plus. En la remarquant, Balthazar rangea aussitôt l'arme, mais Tesla tendit la main.

**« Faites-moi voir ça ? »**

Pour une fois, le ton n'était pas trop intransigeant ni autoritaire. Malgré tout, Bob hésita.

**« Je sais pas si… »**

**« Balthazar. »**

Il soupira et ressortit son couteau pour le donner à Tesla. Mais tandis qu'elle en approchait sa main, elle se crispa avant de grimacer.

**« Cet objet est bourré de magie démoniaque… »**

**« Yep, je sais. Cadeau de mon paternel. Pourquoi vous croyez que je l'utilise jamais ? »**

L'archimage recula d'un pas, avec la même expression de dégoût sur son visage.

**« Gardez-le. »**

Il remit l'arme dans la doublure de sa robe de mage avec un petit sourire moqueur, teinté d'une étrange amertume.

**« Je vous l'avais dit. »**


	87. 087 - Eden - Poussin

**\- 087 -**

**\- Eden / Poussin -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Le renard affamé fixait de son regard prédateur l'oisillon imprudent tombé du nid. Il avança en silence. Les herbes bruissaient à peine sur son passage. Lentement, il se ramassa sur lui-même et s'apprêta à bondir.

Une brusque morsure à la queue lui arracha soudain un glapissement de douleur, paniquant sa future proie, désormais avertie de sa présence. En rage, le goupil fit volte-face.

Il se retrouva scruté par deux yeux d'un bleu de glace, brillant d'une colère froide. Un loup ? Il n'y en avait jamais eu dans les parages… Le renard commença à grogner. Mais l'autre canidé hérissa son poil en montrant les crocs, et la créature orangée jugea finalement préférable de déguerpir. Les cicatrices sur son museau blanc laissaient deviner qu'il aurait sans peine le dessus s'ils se battaient.

Eden poussa un grondement satisfait, puis s'avança lentement hors des buissons vers le poussin tétanisé de peur. Elle gratta le pied du tronc d'arbre, s'assit et attendit. Au bout d'un long moment, l'une des chouettes quitta le creux pour descendre à terre récupérer son petit.

Sous la protection attentive et bienveillante de la louve druidique.


	88. 088 - Lumière - Cumulus

**\- 088 -**

**\- Lumière / Cumulus -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Son ancien meilleur ami s'appelait Cumulus.

Elle l'adorait. Il y avait de quoi. Arborant une robe d'un noir de jais, uniquement éclaircie d'une tâche blanche sur son front, le jeune étalon était très gentil. À l'écurie de la Lumière de Castelblanc, ils étaient souvent voisins ou compagnons de box.

Et puis Théo et elle étaient partis, et elle n'avait plus jamais revu Cumulus.

Elle avait eu un faux espoir, l'espace d'un instant, avec le cheval du demi-diable. Elle sentait bien que c'était un être des Enfers, et instinctivement, elle répugnait à s'en approcher. Et ces crins de flammes… ?

Il n'avait pas de marque blanche au front. Mais il était noir, et inconsciemment, il lui rappelait Cumulus.

Il leur avait fallu du temps… et attendre que leurs cavaliers respectifs leur prêtent moins d'attention. Mais ils avaient fini par faire connaissance. Brasier était adorable, lui aussi, malgré sa nature démoniaque.

Et peu à peu, il avait remplacé Cumulus, que jamais elle ne reverrait.

Le nouveau meilleur ami de Lumière s'appelait Brasier.


	89. 089 - Grunlek - Taboulé

**\- 089 -**

**\- Grunlek / Taboulé -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« On mange quoi ce soir ? »**

**« Sais pas. Demande à Grun. »** grommela Théo.

L'elfe télékinésiste agita ses tresses en hochant vigoureusement la tête, puis se dirigea vers le nain en sautillant.

**« Grunleeek ? On mange quoi ce soooâââr ? »**

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, n'y ayant pas encore réfléchi.

**« Bonne question… je vais voir ça. »**

**« Je peux t'aider ? »**

**« Si tu veux. »** répondit-il, s'empêchant de sourire en entendant le soupir soulagé de Théo à ses paroles.

Les deux Aventuriers partirent étudier leurs provisions. Les poings sur les hanches, Grunlek leva un épais sourcil face aux différents aliments que Mani sortait du sac.

**« Mh, on doit pouvoir se faire un taboulé avec tout ça. »**

À genoux par terre, l'elfe se redressa pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui adressa un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

**« Un taboulé ? »**

**« Oui, c'est simple à préparer et très bon. Je vais te montrer, prends les céréales et la menthe… »**

Ils mélangèrent un peu tous les ingrédients qui leur tombèrent sous la main, en une grande salade fraîche et variée. Puis ils en remplirent plusieurs bols, et Mani s'amusa à servir chacun grâce à sa télékinésie.

**« On bouffe quoi, du coup ? »** interrogea Théo avec un peu moins de rudesse que d'habitude.

L'elfe lui adressa un grand sourire, fier de lui.

**« Du taboulé ! »**


	90. 90 - Arcana - Polyamour

**\- 090 -**

**\- Arcana / Polyamour -**

_**Contexte : après la saison 2**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Pouvait-on réellement parler… d'amour ?

Arcana n'en était guère sûre. La mort lui avait ôté toute émotion, tout sentiment. Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'un simulacre.

Elle répondait aux avances d'Enoch par réflexe, sans rien éprouver pour lui. Lorsqu'elle se remémorait son existence humaine, elle restait indifférente. Aucun remord. Aucun regret.

Sauf peut-être… à _son_ encontre.

Tout ses efforts pour le maintenir en vie avaient été réduits à néant. À présent, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Mais avant qu'elle ne meure… cela lui avait fait mal. Tellement.

Car elle avait aimé Bragg.

Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Mais pouvait-on réellement parler d'amour ? Non…

… Si ?

Et il y avait Enoch. Pouvait-elle aimer… non, désirer deux hommes à la fois ? Et pas des moindres. Un mort et un diable.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se disait que son sort était justifié. Un tel polyamour envers deux êtres aussi maudits l'un que l'autre…

Après tout… elle avait choisi d'embrasser la voie des Ténèbres.


	91. 091 - Mani - Clepsydre

**\- 091 -**

**\- Mani / Clepsydre -**

_**Note : désolée pour Fort Boyard, mais c'était trop facile x)**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Mani avait découvert ce qu'était le paradis. Vraiment, c'était le meilleur endroit qui ait jamais existé. Délicatement, il s'était assis au milieu de la pièce, prenant garde à ce que tout le monde se pousse.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Choppe les papiers ! »**

Des papiers… ?

Oh.

Mani fronça les sourcils, outré. Qui diable avait osé se servir de ses amies comme… de vulgaires post-its ? Le plus doucement possible, il attrapa chacune d'entre elles et leur ôta le petit morceau de papier que des abrutis avaient accroché sur leur dos. Il en fit une petite pile qu'il déposa à côté de lui. Voyant de la reconnaissance briller dans leurs yeux, il caressa gentiment leurs petites carapaces noires et scintillantes.

Soudain, de violents coups tambourinés à la porte le firent sursauter. Ses amies araignées s'enfuirent, apeurées.

**« Mani ! La clepsydre ! »**

L'elfe se releva en soupirant et s'approcha de l'entrée.

**« Quoi, la clepsydre ? »**

**« Sors ! MAIS SORS ! »**

**« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de crier… »**

Il quitta tranquillement la pièce… et se retrouva dévisagé par quatre regards blasés. Et particulièrement furibond, pour l'un d'entre eux.

**« Mani… »** commença Théo d'un ton dangereusement calme. **« Dis-moi que tu as ramené les papiers. »**

**« Les papiers… ? Oh. »**

Il se disait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.


	92. 092 - Théo - Papier

**\- 092 -**

**\- Théo / Papier -**

_**Note : suite de 091 - Mani - Clepsydre**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Théo ! Théo, arrête, putain ! »**

**« Laissez-moi ! Je vais buter cet elfe ! »**

**« J'suis désolé ! »** paniqua Mani en se cachant courageusement derrière Shin.

**« Il ! Suffisait ! De ! Récupérer ! Des ! PUTAINS ! DE ! PAPIERS ! »**

Balthazar et Grunlek retenaient chacun par un bras le paladin enragé pour l'empêcher d'aller trucider un pauvre télékinésiste innocent. Sagement resté en retrait afin d'éviter tout incident malheureux sur sa personne, le présentateur attendit poliment que l'orage se calme afin de poursuivre l'émission. Théo se débattit encore un peu, puis poussa un cri de rage qui fit perdre à Bob la moitié de son audition, et s'apaisa enfin.

**« Ok. »**

**« Ok ? »** se méfia le nain.

**« Ça va. Je suis calme. Lâchez-moi. »**

**« Tu butes pas l'elfe ? »** s'assura le mage sans trop y croire.

**« Je bute pas l'elfe. Lâchez-moi, c'est bon. »**

Bob et Grunlek échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Prudemment, ils le laissèrent libre de ses mouvements et reculèrent. Théo soupira. Adressa un regard assassin à Mani. Sourit.

L'elfe déglutit, mal à l'aise.

Soudain, l'inquisiteur se jeta en direction de la porte. Heureusement, le nain avait prévu son mouvement et l'arrêta, déclenchant de nouvelles vociférations.

**« Laissez-moi ! Il nous faut ces papiers ! »**

**« On a pas le droit de retourner dans les salles des épreuves, c'est pas dans le règlement. »** protesta Grunlek.

**« MAIS ON A BESOIN DE CETTE CLÉ, MERDE ! »**

Pendant ce temps, dans leur dos, le présentateur s'éclipsa discrètement, pas fou, prêt à convaincre les équipes audiovisuelles qu'un reportage rapproché sur les tigres du Fort serait certainement bien moins dangereux que de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de ces tarés.


	93. 093 - Théo - Crayon

**\- 093 -**

**\- Théo / Crayon -**

_**Contexte : UA - Aventuriers enfants à l'école**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Psst, Lennon ! Envoie un crayon ! »**

Balthazar soupira silencieusement et jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, sur laquelle reposait déjà la main tendue de son ami. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, le genre d'expression qui était loin d'être innocente chez lui.

**« Pourquoi faire ? »**

**« J'ai oublié ma trousse. Allez, file, fais pas ton radin… »**

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Pas avec moi, Théo, tu l'avais en maths tout à l'heure. Pourquoi faire ? »**

**« Faire chier Élirène. » **avoua finalement le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Ce fut au tour de Balthazar de sourire, et il se retourna carrément pour vider généreusement sa trousse sur la table de Théo, au-dessus de son cahier.

**« Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Tiens, sers-toi ! »**

**« Cool, merci ! »**

Le garçon sortit des élastiques de ses poches, emprunta les ciseaux et la colle de son camarade, et avec l'aide de son ami Grunlek, construisit une arbalète. En ricanant, il se mit en position, arma un crayon et interpella l'intéressé qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire recouvrir d'encre…

**« Hé, Él… »**

**« SILVERBERG ! Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? »**

Théo sursauta, et sous l'effet de la surprise, déclencha son tir. Le plafond fut soudain percé d'un joli trou, duquel coulait de l'encre bleue qui gouttait doucement au sol, à deux pas de leur professeur de français. Le garçon déglutit devant son exploit involontaire, pendant que l'enseignant poussait un profond soupir.

De même que Balthazar, la tête dans les mains, adressant un regard dépité à son crayon bleu désormais coincé dans le plafond de la pièce.


	94. 094 - Grunlek - Kleptomanie

**\- 094 -**

**\- Grunlek / Kleptomanie -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il leur avait fallu un peu de temps pour accepter Mani. Ce n'était pas vraiment naturel que du jour au lendemain, un parfait inconnu vienne se greffer à un groupe formé depuis des années. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec lui au départ… En marge des sociétés humaines, l'elfe se fichait bien des règles imposées par celles-ci. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait aussi quelques tendances kleptomanes, dont Grunlek avait fait les frais.

Il avait bien remarqué son regard soudainement intéressé, à leur rencontre, quand il lui avait expliqué pour son bras. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore Mani. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aille jusque-là.

Une nuit, une présence auprès de lui l'avait fait se réveiller. Lentement, il avait ouvert à demi les yeux dans la pénombre. Cela lui avait suffi pour apercevoir une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui, en train d'examiner attentivement son bras.

La personne avait eu tout le loisir de le contempler de plus près lorsque les doigts de métal s'étaient brutalement refermés autour de sa gorge. La vision nocturne de Grunlek avait accompli son office avec une fraction de seconde de retard, et il avait reconnu Mani.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »** avait-il grogné avec méfiance.

**« Rien, rien ! »** lui avait innocemment assuré l'elfe d'une voix étouffée, avec une pointe de panique. **« Mais tu m'avais parlé de tes gemmes de pouvoir l'autre jour, je voulais juste… euh, les voir ? »**

**« Vraiment ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ? »**

**« Euh… Oui ? »**

Grunlek avait soupiré, puis l'avait relâché sans le croire une seule seconde. Il pressentait que cet elfe n'avait pas fini de leur causer des problèmes…


	95. 095 - Mani - Cave

**\- 095 -**

**\- Mani / Cave -**

_**Contexte : UA - Église de la Lumière mauvaise**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

L'Église de la Lumière… elle était bien loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle le prétendait. Une masse innombrable de fidèles l'adulaient, la priaient, étaient prêts à mourir pour elle. Une noble cause, qu'ils disaient. Combien de temps encore durerait cette mascarade ? Combien de vie sacrifiées, d'innocents torturés ?

De là où il était, Mani savait. L'Église de la Lumière n'était pas pure. Elle avait du sang sur les mains.

Beaucoup de sang.

Il avait suffi de quelques détails. Son teint mat, ses tresses noires, ses oreilles pointues. Son amitié avec les araignées. Et ses talents de télékinésiste. Il était solitaire, secret. Différent.

Et la Lumière n'aimait pas ce qui était différent d'elle.

Deux semaines, déjà. Deux semaines que les Ardenti Corde l'avaient attrapé, alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans Castelblanc, pour l'enfermer ici. Ce n'était même pas la cellule d'une prison… seulement une cave, noire et froide, aussi nue qu'il l'était désormais, terrée dans les profondeurs de la cathédrale. Deux semaines qu'il survivait à peine, affaibli, maltraité, subissant jour après jours les pires des supplices. Impuissant, sous les railleries des paladins. Empli de rage, de détresse, d'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que ces hommes s'en prennent à lui ainsi ?

Il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour verser des larmes…

Deux semaines qu'il désespérait de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Et qu'il priait, toujours plus faiblement, répétant les mêmes noms dans sa tête, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage chimérique. Ils étaient son dernier espoir… son seul espoir.

**« Théo, Bob, Grunlek… Shinddha… Je vous en supplie… »**


	96. 096 - Grunlek - Surgeon

**\- 096 -**

**\- Grunlek / Surgeon -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Les cinq Aventuriers cherchaient un endroit où établir leur campement pour la nuit. Ils venaient enfin de trouver un lieu convenable et commençaient à y installer leurs affaires lorsque Grunlek remarqua quelque chose de curieux. Fronçant les sourcils, il tapota le bras de Mani afin d'avoir son attention, avant de s'approcher avec lui d'un chêne robuste au pied duquel poussaient de nombreuses petites plantes vertes.

**« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

L'elfe haussa les épaules avant de s'accroupir auprès des végétaux, qu'il étudia pendant quelques instants.

**« Bah, pas grand-chose… ç'a m'a tout l'air d'être des bébé chênes. »**

**« Des surgeons, pour être exact. »** intervint Bob, qui passait derrière eux à ce moment-là.

L'elfe comme le nain lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Des surgeons. Des rejets qui poussent au pied d'arbres ou d'arbustes. Donc rien de dangereux, pas de panique. »**

**« Oh ? C'est cool. »** sourit Mani en se redressant. **« Je savais pas. »**

Grunlek, pour sa part, n'était pas encore convaincu. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il dénombra les plante.

**« Et c'est normal qu'il y ait plus d'une douzaine de jeunes pousses ****parfaitement alignées**** auprès de cet arbre ? »**

**« Mais oui. »**

**« Hm… Très bien, si tu le dis. »**

Balthazar haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner en ricanant sous cape, moqueur. Si Grunlek tenait tant à se méfier de ces innocents surgeons… eh bien, tant mieux pour lui !


	97. 097 - Théo - Théâtre

**\- 097 -**

**\- Théo / Théâtre -**

_**Ship : Théo & Bob**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Oh, par la Lumière ! Quel… vilain dragon que je doive… hein ? »**

Théo parcourut les lignes suivantes d'un regard interloqué avant de relever la tête.

**« Mani ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce texte ? »**

**« Continue ! Tu vas voir, c'est chouette, après. »**

Le paladin soupira. L'elfe avait eu la drôle d'idée d'écrire une pièce de théâtre… et eux quatre avaient eu la drôle d'idée d'accepter de la jouer, pour lui faire plaisir. À cet instant, Théo maudissait Bob, qui s'était démené comme le beau diable qu'il était pour l'enrôler de force dans le projet. Il poursuivit sa lecture d'un ton peu convaincu :

**« Quel vilain dragon que je doive défaire pour sauver l'être de ma vie… Pff… Ah, méchant bête, va-t'en… »**

**« Grrrrr. Grr-grr. Gr. »**

Théo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tant Shin et Grunlek avaient l'air ridicules, tous les deux cachés sous leur drap vert. Il brandit son bouclier, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres, et le vilain dragon recula précipitamment alors que la voix étouffée du demi-élémentaire d'eau s'élevait :

**« Euh, vas-y mollo, hein ! »**

**« Maaaiiis, Shin ! C'est pas dans le script ! »**

La tête de l'archer surgit de sous son drap avec une grimace d'excuse.

**« Désolé, c'est juste que je tiens pas à finir comme la petite fille… »**

**« Bon, il crève ce dragon, ou quoi ? »** marmonna Théo, qui commençait à s'impatienter. **« Et pour la millième fois, elle est pas morte ! »**

**« Mais oui, c'est ça… »**

**« Bon, euh, passez directement à la page 16 si vous voulez. »** improvisa Mani. **« Chevalier, c'est à toi ! »**

L'inquisiteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa réplique et leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Enfin, mon amour… »**

**« Ouiiiii, mon amour, tu m'as sauvé ! »**

Et soudain, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Théo se retrouva face à Bob, déguisé en princesse, qui sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**« Eeeeeh, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »** s'écria-t-il en se sentant rougir malgré lui.

**« Bah, je suis le script ! »**

Et avec un grand sourire, Balthazar agita sous son regard gêné les feuilles de Mani, sur lesquelles était effectivement écrit en tout petit, entre deux lignes : _« Et là, Bob embrasse Théo (cœur) »_.


	98. 098 - Brasier - Nucléotide

**\- 098 -**

**\- Brasier / Nucléotide -**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Ahem. C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire… »**

**« Non, c'est vrai ? »** ironisa Théo.

**« Euh, Bob ? Y'a une oreille et un bout de tête qui sont en train de se barrer. »**

**« Ah, mince. Tu peux les rattraper, s'il te plaît ? »**

Shin tendit le bras et se saisit de l'oreille de Brasier, qui flottait dans les airs. Balthazar le remercia d'un signe de tête et récupéra son morceau de cheval.

La psy environnante avait fluctué au moment où il avait invoqué Brasier, et le pauvre étalon des Enfers en avait fait les frais. Il était bel et bien apparu, mais… en plusieurs morceaux, tel un Frankenstein équin.

**« Non, mais y'a pas à dire, hein. »** railla de nouveau Théo pendant qu'ils couraient après les bouts de Brasier. **« Un cheval en nucléotides, c'est sûr que ça peut bien nous aider. »**

**« C'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès. »** soupira Bob. **« Et les nucléotides, c'est beaucoup plus petit que ça, d'abord. »**

**« Va le dire à ton canasson. »** ricana le paladin en attrapant l'un des sabots de l'animal.

**« Mais pourquoi il flotte dans les airs ? »** demanda Mani.

**« Si je le savais… »**

**« Ça flotte comme ça, des nucléotides, aussi ? »**

**« Mais arrêtez avec ça, enfin ! Brasier n'est pas un nucléotide, zut ! »**

Théo étouffa un rire moqueur.

**« Ah bon ? Je me posais la question, tu vois… »**


	99. 099 - Démon - Salopette

**\- 099 -**

**\- Démon / Salopette -**

_**Ship : Bob & Mani**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Dans la cabine d'essayage, Bob se démenait comme il le pouvait. Le fou rire de son démon intérieur ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur sa lutte contre les boutons, les sangles et les bretelles.

_**« T'es tellement ridicule que c'en est incroyable. Je pensais jamais voir ça un jour. »**_

**« Moi non plus, si tu veux tout savoir. »** maugréa le mage.

_**« Mon pauvre Balthazar. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle. »**_

**« Inconscient surtout, ouais… »**

_**« Oh, ça tu l'étais déjà, je te rassure. »**_

Avec un soupir, le demi-diable observa d'un air blasé la dégaine qu'il avait en étant vêtu d'une salopette. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec son démon. De l'autre côté du rideau, la voix fluette de Mani s'éleva.

**« Alooors ? Ça donne quoi ? »**

**« Je suis aussi élégant qu'un sac à pommes de terre. »** se plaignit Bob.

**« J'peux voir ? »**

**« Pff, si tu veux… »**

_**« Hahaha, j'espère au moins qu'il va te prendre en photo ! Faut garder un souvenir de ça ! »**_

**« Tais-toi, par pitié… Lui donne pas d'idées… »**

Dépité, il sortit de la cabine d'essayage et croisa le regard curieux et impatient de son ami. L'elfe s'approcha, l'étudia de haut en bas, lui tourna autour.

**« Bah qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça te va pas si mal ! »**

_**« Hein ? Il a vraiment des goûts douteux, ton petit copain. »**_

Balthazar esquissa un frêle sourire désabusé face à l'enthousiasme de Mani. Il était décidément incapable de résister à ce télékinésiste.

**« … Allez. T'as d'autres trucs à me faire essayer, tant que j'y suis… ? »**

L'elfe hésita, puis sortit de derrière son dos un kigurumi de Marsupilami. Bob le regarda avec des yeux ronds, soupira et attrapa le vêtement.

Sous les éclats de rire incontrôlable de son démon, qui n'en pouvait plus de sa détresse et était aux premières loges pour se délecter de ce magnifique spectacle.


	100. 100 - Enoch - Ballon

**\- 099 -**

**\- Démon / Salopette -**

_**Ship : Théo & Bob**_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Il fait beau en Enfer. C'est le début du printemps, le ciel est noir et il fait chaud. Dans les arbres de pierre, les dragons sifflent. Balthazar est heureux. Il court après un ballon et l'envoie à son père. La jolie Arcana joue aussi avec eux. Ils s'amusent bien et rient tous les trois ensemble, comme une vraie famille.

Au bout d'un moment, Bob commence à être fatigué. Il en a assez. Il tape très fort dans le ballon, l'enflamme avec ses pouvoirs et l'expédie au loin. Mais Enoch veut continuer et lui envoie des boules de feu. Le petit garçon les évite ou les renvoie à son père en criant.

**« Arrête ! Je veux plus jouer ! »**

Le diable ne l'écoute pas. Arcana ricane et Bob s'épuise désespérément.

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Le jeune homme se redresse dans son lit et se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant.

**« Oh putain, le cauchemar… »**

**« Ghrnm. Démon ? »** marmonne Théo, à peine conscient, allongé à côté de lui.

**« Nope… je jouais au ballon avec mon père. »**

**« … Ah. Ok. Cool. »**

Et sur ce, le paladin se retourne et se rendort.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ces 100 thèmes ! Merci de les avoir suivi, je suis super fière d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout ! ^^_


End file.
